A New Beginning
by xChibi Okami
Summary: What if nothing really happened like Trisha Elric never died , Mr. and Mrs. Rockbell never got murder, Nina Tucker never been transmuted into a chemira , and many more. I know Sucky Summary once i finish this series ill write about the continuing.
1. Chapter 1

The New Start

Disclaimer : I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.

*********************************************************************************** 

At Resembol :

"Edward , Alfonso." Trisha had called out from the backyard.

"yes ,mom!! " Edward and Alfonso yelled while they were running to their mom .

"Can you please go to Winry's house , her parents were going to give us some food for dinner." Trisha asked.

"Alright , mom." Alfonso and Edward said running down the hill to Winry's house.

On The Way To Winry's House :

"hey Al" Edward said .

"yea brother." Alfonso said wondering what Edward is going to say.

"i wonder when we grow up we will meet new people and even go on adventures." Ed announced.

"cool , but are how are we going to go on adventures without mom." Alfonso responded.

"We are going to become State Alchemists." Edward answered.

"But, Brother are you sure you want us to become State Alchemists." Alfonso Asked

"Yea Al" Edward answered.

"Brother Were here." Alfonso said with a worried look on his face.

At Winry's House:

Edward had knocked on the door.

"huh , oh hi guys." Winry greeted them.

"Hey Winry are your parents here." Edward asked.

"Yea they are in the living room." Winry said letting the boys in.

"Mr. And Mrs. Rockbell !" Edward and Alfonso yelled.

"yes boys."Mrs. Rockbell repiled

"Our mom sent us here to ask yo for the food you were going to give us." Edward responded holding his stomach.

"Oh , here it is boys." Mrs. Rockbell said handing Alfonso and Edward the food.

"Dont drop it." Mrs. Rockbell called out .

"Ok , Thanks a lot Mrs. Rockbell!" Edward yelled.

Back At the House : ******************************************************************

"Mom , we are back ! " Edwad yelled running up the hill.

"Oh , welcome back boys." Trisha greeted.

"Mom , when we grow up can we become State Alchemists." Edward asked.

"Alright , but if you see your father tell him I approved you guys to become State Alchemists." Trisha said while patting Alfonso and Edward on the Head.

"AWSOME !." Edward and Alfonso Yelled out.

"But , we need to get you guys a good teacher." Trisha added.

"WHAT!." Edward yelled.

"You need to practice more on your alchemy." Trisha responded

"fine ." Edward answered.

"alright ill make the calls." Trisha replied then left with a smile.

On the Phone:***********************************************************************

"**Hello ." someone answered on the other side of the line.**

"**oh ,hi I was wondering if you're a professional alchemist." Trisha Asked politely**

" **yes I am." The person said.**

"**Do you mind if you train my sons to become great alchemists." Trisha pleaded.**

"**Alright." The person responded.**

"**ok , come to Resembol." Trisha replied.**

**After that Trisha Hung up.**

**At the Other Line :********************************************************************

"ugh , now I have to teach 2 boys." the person said.

"Whats so bad about that , you teach me don't you." The person's son asked.

"Yea but thats different." The person answered back.

"whatever." The person's son went upstairs.

"get pack for tomorrow we are going to see them." The person yelled to her son.

Back at The Elric 's House : *** ***** ******** ********* ******* ********** ******** ******

"Good news , boys." Trisha said to her boys who were on the table.

"What is it mom." The 2 boys answered

"I got you 2 a teacher." Trisha replied.

"Ok , so our training starts tomorrow." Edward asked.

"Yes , it will." Trisha answered and then went back to cooking.

After Dinner : ***********************************************************************

"Brother , do you think we will be able to see dad at Central." Alfonso asked his Brother.

"Maybe Al maybe." Edward replied back to his younger brother.

In Edward's Thoughts : * * ************************************************************

'Cant wait for our big ADVENTURE. I wonder how our teacher will be. I hope we could see daddy again.

After Edward's thoughts he fell asleep waiting for the adventures that are going to happen tomorrow.

A/n: If you guys give crappy reviews please do me a favor and go die in a hole. If your wondering why im acting mean and this story is crappy its because im doing it in 2 in the morning.

Next Chap. : The Brutal Training.


	2. Chapter 2

The Brutal Training

Disclaimer : I DONT OWN FULL METAL ALCHEMIST =(

At the Elric 's House:

"Mom , me and Alfonso are going to Winry's house to play." Edward yelled from a window.

"Alright , honey I'll call you when the visitors come." Trisha replied back to her son.

"Alright !" Edward and Alfonso yelled from the bottom of the hill.

At Winry's house :

"So , you two are going to be trained under someone." Confused Winry asked..

"Yea , but I wonder who our teacher will be." Alfonso Wondered

"Maybe he/she will teach us cool alchemy tricks." Edward said.

"Wow that sounds cool." Winry said.

"Alfonso , Edward someone are here to see you." Trisha yelled from the road.

"Alright!" Edward yelled back.

"Hey Winry , wanna go see our teacher ?" Alfonso asked.

"Alright." Winry replied back.

At The Meadows:

"Mom we're here." Edward yelled running towards her.

"OK. Boys your teacher is over there , I'll pick you guys up in 3 hours." Trisha said waving to her sons.

"Bye mom." Edward and Alfonso Yelled waving back to their mom.

"OK boys first introduce your self." the person said from the tree.

"I'm Edward Elric , Older brother of Alfonso ."Edward Answered

"I'm Alfonso Elric , Younger brother of Edward." Alfonso responded.

"OK , My turn , My name is Izumi Curtis , I have a son and a daughter , Name : Blake Curtis and Nina Curtis." Izumi responded

"I brought my son with me , he is over there." Izumi said while pointing toward the tree.

At the tree :

Winry was sitting there watching them come over to her.

After they arrive to the tree they heard rustles from the tree.

"huh, what was that." Winry asked,

"I don't know ." Alfonso and Edward responded.

'You'll find out." Izumi snickered

"What." Edward Barked out before something punched him.

"Lesson 1 don't let your guard down." The person said.

"What the hell , you bastard I'm trying to train here." Edward yelled at the figure.

The person shook his head in disappointment. "Can you be more dumber than now." The person said.

'What are you talking about , bastard. " Edward asked.

"I'll be your teacher for today while my mom watches you guys." The person said.

"OK , and who the hell are you." Edward asked wiping the blood off his face.

"I'm Blake , Blake Curtis , 13 years old , alchemists becoming a state alchemist , people in other town recognize me as "The Devil Alchemist." Blake told them.

"Fine , lets get this training over with!" Edward yelled at him and signaling Alfonso to come over here.

During the Fight:

"DAMIT!" Edward Yelled out before transmuting a lariat . "Alfonso Catch!" Edward yelled before throwing the lariat at his brother. Alfonso caught the lariat.

"Take this!" Alfonso yelled out and then try stabbing Blake.

Blake caught the handle with his bare hands.

"Thats Impossible!" Alfonso Yelled out before forcing the lariat out of the grip.

"This is Pathetic." Blake said then letting go of the lariat.

"TRAINING SESSION OVER!" Blake yelled out.

"You 2 need to work on strategies , teamwork , concentration." Blake said to them.

"But how do we do that." Alfonso questioned.

"Simple , you'll learn from my mom and for now I'm going to take a nap in the tree." Blake said before leaping into the Tree.

"WAIT WHAT !! YOU'LL TAKE A NAP INSTEAD OF TRAINING US!!!!." Edward and Alfonso yelled.

"Just shut up small fries ." Blake yelled down from the tree.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL US!" Alfonso and Edward barked at him.

"Its kinda true." Blake added.

"Whatever!" Edward yelled.

"In 3. . . .2 . . . .1" Blake counted down before his mom did alchemy in them.

"WHAAAAAA!!!!!!" Edward and Alfonso yelled before running .

Blake jumped out of the tree , and leaned on the tree next to Winry.

"So , how are those to like around here." Blake asked .

"Their alright , but they get into major trouble." Winry replied

"Oh great , I gotta make them mature then." Blake said.

After 40 mins. Of racket they took a break.

"Screw -pant- you-pant." Edward managed to say.

"Brother -pant- how -pant- long until -pant- mom – gets back-pant." Alfonso asked.

"I -pant- Don't -pant- know." Edward responded.

"Good work you 2." Izumi said.

"Thank you." Edward replied.

Everyone heard Edward's stomach growl.

"Sorry , I guess I'm a little hungry." Edward said while scratching the back of his head.

"Come on , lets go to my house , I think my mom made some stew." Winry announced.

"YAY! STEW!!!!" Edward shouted out.

"Calm down ." Blake and Alfonso said holding Edward down.

At Winry's house:

"YAY!!! STEW TIME!!!!!!" Edward yelled before running into the house.

"God that dude is an idiot." Blake Admitted.

"You'll get use to it." Winry said patting Blake on the head.

"Crap , I have to spend 2 years with them." Blake pouted.

"HAHA!!" Winry laughed out.

"Ok stop laughing." Blake said.

'This is going to be a messy dinner.' Blake thought.

During dinner :

"Blake aren't you hungry?" Winry asked.

"Nah , I'll be on the roof." Blake responded before going into Winry's room and going through the window up to the roof.

"Mrs. Curtis what is wrong with Blake." Winry asked.

"Please call Izumi Winry , Well it all started when he was five. . ." Izumi said.

-Flashback-* ********************* ***** * *******************************************

"Mommy , where is brother?" A girl asked.

"He is not here honey." Izumi said in the rain to someone's house.

"OK." The little girl said.

"We're here." Izumi said.

"Well,, Well iwas expecting you Izumi." Someone said.

"Here , is my daughter." Izumi said handing her to The man.

"Well I guess noe her name is Nina Tucker." The man said.

"If you do anything bad to her I will find you and beat the living crap out of you." Izumi threaten him.

"Please , don't hurt me after all I am the "Sewing Life Alchemist" , Shou Tucker." Shou said.

"You better watch it , my son , Blake , is very protective for his sister and will kill you." Izumi said before walking away.

-End of Flashback-

"So you're telling us that Blake lost his sister." Winry pointed out.

"Exactly." Izumi said.

"Poor guy." Winry said.

"So, thats why he is becoming a State Alchemist, to get his sister back." Alfonso added.

"Yes ." Izumi said.

"If you guys are talking about Nina , you should knock it off , I will bring Nina back no matter what." Blake said climbing through the window .

"Blake , are you sure you want to become a State Alchemist you will face hardship." Winry said.

"I will face it no matter what." Blake replied.

To be continued . . .

A/n:i know this is short or what not but review please I know this is crappy but just review.

Next Chap : 3 YEARS LATER!


	3. Chapter 3

3 YEARS LATER!

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN FULL METAL ALCHEMIST.

********* ************************* ************************** *********************

At Resembol :

"Wow , it already past 3 years , Alfonso ." Edward said.

"Yea , now we can become State Alchemists." Alfonso added.

"Yea." Edward replied.

"Hey guys , so you guys are going to Central to become State Alchemists." Winry asked.

"Yea." Alfonso replied.

"So , you guys are going to go to Central without saying "hi" that is so you small fry." A familiar voice said.

"I know that voice." Winry added.

"WHO THE HELL CALLED ME SMALL!!!!" Edward shouted.

"tsk tsk tsk." the voice came out and punched Edward .

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROB-" Edward was cut off by the hooded man.

"So , Edward your finally going to become a State Alchemist." The person said removing his hood revealing . . . Spiky Blake hair with some red higlights … and guess who it was Blake

" B- -Blake. " Edward , Alfonso , and Winry sputtered .

"What , you guys miss me." Blake laughed out.

"What your going to take the test with us." Edward asked.

"No , I'm here because my mom said to watch over you guys on your adventure and to pick up Winry cause here parents are letting her go with us." Blake explained.

"Wait , I thought you were going to become a State Alchemist." Alfonso asked.

"I'm already a State Alchemist." Blake responded showing them the pocket watch.

"Show off." Edward mumbled.

"here , drink this so you could grow a little." Blake laughed out.

"Are you calling me short." Edward said in a angry way.

"Come on , Winry lets go on the train already." impatient Edward yelled out.

"Alright , geez." Winry said.

On the Train :

"So , Blake what title did you get ." Edward asked.

"The Devil Alchemist." Blake responded.

"Wow , so have you met new people." Winry asked.

"Yea , tons of people , I met some people with automails and I really think they really need your help." Blake answered back.

"COOL , I GET TO WORK ON OTHER PEOPLES AUTOMAIL!!!" Winry shouted so loud that she almost knocked the train over.

"geez , Winry you shout to loud." Alfonso complained

"Whatever , Al" Winry pouted.

"wow , you guys haven't changed a bit." Blake added.

"You too." Edward said.

The train had came to a halt because of some robbers.

"ALRIGHT THIS TRAIN IS BEING HIJACKED NOW SIT STILL UNTIL WE GET SOME INFORMATION

OR ELSE THE LT. COLONEL ROY MUSTANG GETS IT."

"EDWARD , MAKE SURE WINRY AND ALFONSO ARE SAFE." BLAKE SHOUTED TO EDWARD.

Edward nodded and Blake climbed through the window. 'What is with that dude with trees and windows.' Edward thought.

To Blake :

"damit Colonel why do you have to come on this train." Blake said to himself.

'found the window..' Blake thought to himself.

"**hey kid what are you doing!." A robber said.**

"why do you guys hijack a train thats so old." Blake said to the robber.

"**Hey wait your "the Devil Alchemist" the robber blurted out.**

"**HEY BOSS WE GOT A STATE ALCHEMIST ON BOARD." TH ROBBER SHOUTED BEFORE GETTING KNOCKED OUT.**

"THAT WAS EASY , COLONEL WILL LIKELY BE RIGHT OVER HERE." BLAKE TOLD HIMSELF AND SMASHED THE WINDOW WITH THE KNOCKED OUT ROBBER CAUSE HE WAS TO LAZY TO DO ALCHEMY.

"So devil you were on this ride too." Roy said.

"Shut up! And give me your gun." Blake demanded .

Roy threw his gun to Blake who apparently shot a robber who was coming to the room.

"Devil why are you on this ride anyways?" Roy asked while pulling Blake into the cart.

"I'm on a trip with some friends of mine." Blake responded.

"Oh , so they are going to Central too." Roy added.

"Yea , to take the state alchemist test." Blake said keeping a close eye on a robber.

'Alright , I might take the-" Roy was cut off when they heard scream and someone yelling really loud.

'Winry , Alfonso , Edward dam those robbers.' Blake thought to himself before he went running to where they were.

Back to The Gang :

"**Small Fry shut your little girlfriend up." The robber demanded Ed.**

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND YOU FRICKEN BITCH , SHE IS MY FRIEND AND DONT CALL ME SMALL." Edward shouted.

"Hey robber don't get near my friends." Blake told the robber while putting on his hood.

"**Like I Care you little brat , I bet you won't even kill me if I do this." The robber said before grabbing Winry and kiss her.**

"Oh that is it bitch , you're dead now." Blake yelled out before transmuting the chair into a sword.

"**TRY ME BRAT."**THE ROBBER YELLED BEFORE SHOOTING AT BLAKE.

"**AND BY THE WAY I KNOW WHERE YOUR SISTER IS AT." THE ROBBER SHOUTED.**

"BLAKE !!!! DON'T GET DISTRACTED RIGHT NOW!." Winry shouted to Blake before Blake gets really angry at the dude.

"Oh , your asking to die right now bitch." Blake said.

"Devil you better control your anger." Roy yelled out before crashing into the window.

The robber shot about 10 bullets at Blake.

Everyone saw that Blake took the chance in taking the bullets.

"You can't get rid -cough- of me easily -cough- I need to bring -cough- my sister back until -cough- I die." Blake managed to say while coughing out blood.

"If you want to get rid of me you have to take me to the gate." Blake told the robber.

"**THEN I WILL TAKE YOU TO THE GATE!" THE ROBBER SHOUTED.**

BEFORE THE ROBBER SHOT BLAKE ONCE MORE , BLAKE SIGNALED ALFONSO AND EDWARD TO DO ALCHEMY ON THE ROBBERS BACK.

"**WHAT THE HELL!" THE ROBBER SHOUTED.**

"Don't underestimate a alchemist bitch." Blake yelled out before grabbing the gun a shooting the robber.

"Thanks Blake for standing up for me after the robber um yea." Winry spoke.

"No problem." Blake replied before sitting down.

"So , who is the dude Blake." Alfonso asked.

"That guy he will be our new Colonel." Blake responded.

"WAIT , OUR NEW COLONEL!" EDWARD SHOUTED.

"This is Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang known as "The Flame Alchemist"' Blake said in his calm voice.

"Sorry for the inconvenience but please take your seats." The conductor said in the speaker.

"I'll see you guys later , devil once we reach Central meet me in my office." Roy told them before he left.

"Crap he is going to tell me about how I mess up and put me with Major Armstrong again." Blake pouted.

"Oh yea one more thing Armstrong is here so he should be coming in 2 mins." Roy said.

"Whose Armstrong?" They asked Blake.

"Alex Louis Armstrong " The Strong – armed Alchemist." Blake answered.

"AH , THE DEVIL ALCHEMIST IS HERE AS WELL." Armstrong came bursting in and grabbing Blake for a major hug.

"MAJOR -COUGH- PUT ME -COUGH – DOWN I'M SERIOUSLY INJURED!" BLAKE YELLED THROUGH BREATHS.

"So , who are your friends." Armstrong asked.

"Those 2 are going to become State alchemists , Edward and Alfonso Elric , The girl is Winry a person who is awsome at automails." Blake responded.

"THAT IS SO WONDERFUL, WELL I'LL SEE YOU AT CENTRAL , THIS IS GOOD BYE FOR NOW DEVIL!" ARMSTRONG YELLED BEFORE GOING BACK TO THE COLONEL.

"Blake here let me cover those wounds." Winry suggested while taking out her first aid kit.

"Fine." Blake replied while removing his shirt.

"Wow thats tons of bullet markings." Edward said.

"OK this may sting a little." Winry said spraying alcohol on Blake's Back.

"WAIT WHA- AHHHHH!!!!" BLAKE SHOUTED THROUGH THE PAIN.

"Edward close the window , Alfonso hold him still." Winry demanded them while still spraying Blake.

"YOU KNOW WINRY THIS IS TOUCHER AHHHHHHH!!!!" BLAKE SHOUTED.

"There done." Winry said while cutting the last bandage.

"Wow Blake that looked very painful." Edward laughed out.

"Shut up small fry." Blake replied back.

"HEY DON'T CALL ME SMALL YOU JERK." Edward shouted.

2 hours pass :

Winry , Edward , and Alfonso were asleep. Edward and Alfonso were sleeping on top of each other.

Winry was sleeping on Blake's shoulder.

'If that robber was telling the truth then I might find a way to Shou's place.' Blake thought to himself.

The train finally came to a stop in the train stop.

'this should be funny.' Blake said to himself when he took out megaphone.

"WAKE UP!" Blake shouted through the megaphone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" They woke up.

"JERK!" Winry yelled while hitting Blake with a wrench.

"Hey wait ow ow ow ow ow ow" Blake shouted.

They walked off the train while noticing some officers in front of them.

"Your the Devil Alchemist right." A person asked.

"Yea why?" Blake asked.

"Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang ordered us to lead you to the HQ." The person said.

"Screw that dude , Riza you know you don't need to hide." Blake told Riza.

"Whatever , come on." Riza answered back to him.

At HQ:

'WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!" ROY SHOUTED IN THE ROOM.

"Sir , calm down he is right here." Riza said leading only 3 people.

"I know there were 4 where is Blake ." Roy questioned.

"Right here Colonel." Blake yelled while crashing through the roof.

"How did he escape you Lt. Hawkeye ." Roy asked.

"He charmed me sir." Riza blushing out of embarrassment.

"I so hate you putting the charm on a Lt." Roy mumbled.

"Haha I hate you too because if you put me with Armstrong again I will die." Blake added.

"No , you are going to examine the State Alchemist test." Roy replied.

"Alright , so I'm doing it with Maes Hughes." Blake said,

"Yes , and be careful his daughter was born and he is showing it off to everyone." Roy warned him.

"Oh crap ." Is all Blake could say.

"All I need is some research for those 2." Blake said pointing to the Elric Brothers.

"Then go to this address." Roy said throwing a sheet of paper to Blake.

"So you expect m to drive a car." Blake grinned.

Roy had a flash back.

Flashback :

" YOU IDOIT WATCH OUT" ROY YELLED FROM THE BACK.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND LET ME WORK." BLAKE SHOUTED FROM THE DRIVERS SEAT.

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN WE GET BACK." ROY SWEARED.

"HAPPY WE ARE HERE." BLAKE SAID.

"RUN!" ROY SHOUTED.

BLAKE GOT OUT OF THE CAR AND STARTED RUNNING AWAY.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD !" ROY SHOUTED WHILE SNAPPING HIS FINGER AT BLAKE.

-END OF FLASH BACK.-

"Never mind Riza take them." Roy demanded.

"Alright sir." Riza answered.

On The ride :

"So , Riza how is Central when I was gone." Blake asked.

"It was alright until some the Tringham brothers came to ask where you were."Riza responded.

"They came looking for me why" Blake asked.

"They needed your help ." Riza answered back.

"I guess I have to pay them a little visit." Blake said.

"We are here!" Riza shouted into Blake's ear on purpose.

"OUCH!" Blake yelled running out the door.

"Lt. Why did you do that." Alfonso asked.

"It was pay back for charming me." Riza grinned.

"I'm sorry." Blake apologized while covering his ear.

"I'll you guys up in 5 hours."Riza yelled while driving away.

"Wow this place is huge." Edward stated.

"Yea , lets go see if they are home." Alfonso suggested.

At the house:

"Alfonso ring the doorbell." Edward demanded.

"Alright." Alfonso answered back.

BARK BARK BARK!! a dog sound came out of no where.

"What the he-" Edward was cut off by the huge dog who leaped on him.

'Try not to laugh Blake try not to try keeping your calm self.' Blake thought to himself but failed.

Blake laughed out loud at Edward who was trying to get out of the dog's grip.

"ALEXADER DOWN." SOMEONE YELLED OUT.

"Hello you must be Mr. Tucker." Alfonso said.

"Yes that is correct and this is my daughter Nin-" Tucker was cut off by a familiar face and a picture and voice went through his head.

'This is my son , he will find you one day Shou.' Izumi's voice gave shivers down Tucker's spine.

"Sorry this is Nina Tucker my daughter." Shou said coming back to reality and showing them Nina.

"Well hello there Nina." Winry and Alfonso greeted.

"Hi." is all Blake greeted.

"Hey there." Edward greeted while dusting himself off.

"Come in." Shou welcomed them.

"Hi there little big brothers and little big sister." Nina said in her kiddish voice while on Alexader's back.

"Hi." They all answered back with a smile except Blake.

"Whats wrong Big Brother." Nina asked Blake

"Oh its nothing ." Blake responded.

'Tucker what did my mom say about that name.' Blake thought to himself until he remembered.

'Its Shou Tucker.' Blake thought again.

Blake went the telephone and dialed the Tringham Brothers.

On the Phone :

"**Hello." the other person on the phone said.**

"**Fletcher go get your brother and go to this address. . ." Blake told Fletcher.**

"**Alright Blake." Fletcher said to him before hanging up.**

**Back to the Kitchen : **

"Mr. Tucker can I talk to you privately." Blake asked.

"Come on Nina lets go to your room." Winry asked and Nina led them to her room with Edward and Alfonso close behind.

"OK Shou why doesn't my sister remember me." Blake asked.

"Why go there Blake." Shou grinned.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Blake shouted.

"I didn't do anything its just that her only brother didn't support her for I don't know 4 , 5 , 10 years." Shou responded.

"WHAT NOW YOUR GOING TO GIVE ME GUILT." BALKE SHOUTED AND PICKING SHOU OFF THE FLOOR.

In Nina's room :

'This doesn't sound good.' Winry thought.

"Big sister look it I drew on Little big Brothers." Nina told Winry.

Winry looked at Nina then at the Elric Brothers covered with make -up. She couldn't hold it in and started laughing like crazy she started crying and then she took pictures.

"You know Ed this isn't your color this is." Winry giggled while putting pink lipstick on Edward.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Edward shouted.

With the Tringhams Brothers:

"Russell hurry up Blake sounded serious." Fletcher yelled to his brother.

"How do you have so much energy." Russell yelled from the middle of the hill.

"Unlike you I go outside and play." Fletcher responded to his brother who finally climbed the stairs.

After that they heard a crash and looked at the window which was shattered into pieces and looked at the man who was thrown through the window and to the teenage boy who jumped out of the window.

"TUCKER EXPLAIN TO ME WHY MY SISTER DOESN'T REMEMBER ME!" BLAKE YELLED WHILE STILL PUNCHING THE SHIT OUT OF TUCKER.

"BROTHER HELP ME HOLD BLAKE DOWN." Fletcher demanded.

They both grabbed Blake from another punch.

"LET ME GO!" BLAKE YELLED AT THEM.

"NO YOUR HRTING A INNOCENT MAN AND HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU LIKE YOU SAID TO US DON'T HURT ANYONE YOUR JUST CAUSING TROUBLE." RUSELL AND FLETCHER BOTH YELLED.

"THATS A LIE ABOUT THIS MAN HE IS THE MAN WHO TOOK MY SISTER AWAY FROM ME." BLAKE YELLED OUT .

"Blake I knew you were out there looking for me but , I was afraid that she might forget." Shou told him.

"what!" Blake shouted after he beat the crap out of the Tringhams Brothers.

"She forgot because she is still 4 years old after these years right now she is suppose to be 12 years old." Shou explained to Blake how come Nina is still 4 years old.

"Shou if you don't mind i'm taking Nina with me on my adventure with my friends." Blake asked.

"Alright ." Shou responded.

"And also here." Blkae said and then punched Shou one more time.

"what was that for." Shou asked.

"clean the chimeras out of your basement and never transmute another chimera." Blake said before leaving to go back inside the house with Tucker unconscious and Tringhams brothers unconscious.

The Four of them ran down stairs to see what was the noise and saw blood and everything all messed up. Then they saw Blake come in with bloody hands and 3 unconscious people in his hand.

"Blake what happened." Alfonso spoke up.

"Nothing" Blake said before laying the unconscious people down.

"DADDY!" Nina shouted before running to her bloody daddy.

"you killed him you monster." Nina cried out.

Blake didn't speak at all but just stared at Nina then just walk out to the roof.

'Blake.' Winry thought.

After a few hours they finally woke up but Blake was left on the roof with blood all over him.

'What can I do to make her remember me.' Blake thought.

"So , your the 3 people Blake talked about." Russell said while cleaning the blood off him.

"Yes , so you know about how Blake gets angry a lot." Edward laughed out.

"Yes so we kept him calm when we are near him." Fletcher said.

Shou was upstairs packing Nina's stuff and Blake came in through the window.

"Shou , I won't be near her because she is afraid of me she is going to be with Winry." Blake explained.

"Alright." Shou responded.

Back downstairs.

"Hey look its almost midnight." Edward announced.

"Wow , Nina you in the living room" Winry called out.

"Yes big sister." Nina called out.

"I'll get Blake." Fletcher yelled from the door while trying to get on the roof.

A few moments later he told them that Blake feel asleep on the roof.

The Next day :

Some people heard a alarm clock smashed.

"Don't wake me up until tomorrow!" Edward yelled.

Blake finally came down and went into Edward's room and dragged him by the foot.

"No comment but this one your really strong Blake no one could bring my brother down when he is asleep." Alfonso comment.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU JERK." EDWARD YELLED.

"WHATEVER." BLAKE SAID WHILE DROPPING EDWARD ONTO THE TABLE.

"ow ow." Edward pouted while rubbing his head.

"OK I'll see you all next time." Shou shouted while handing Winry Nina and Blake Nina's stuff.

To be continued . . .

Next chap: Gaining Memory and Trust


	4. Chapter 4

Gaining Memory and Trust

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FULL METAL ALCHEMIST (FMA)

After they left Tucker's house they went to the train station to go to Tringham's brothers place.

"Big sister where are we going." Nina asked.

"We are going to a place." Winry responded with a fake smile.

"Winry stop faking that smile." Edward complained.

"Fine." Winry said.

"The train is finally here ." Russell shouted to them.

On the Train:

Russell and Fletcher sat by themselves.

Winry , Nina , Alfonse , And Edward sat by themselves too.

While Blake just sat by himself staring at the window.

To Winry and the gang:

"I'm bored ." Edward complained.

"Be patient brother." Alfonso responded.

"Big sister why is Big Brother sitting by himself." Nina asked.

"I don't know , Nina." Winry responded while worrying about Blake.

"_There I told you its them." A guy whispered to another guy._

"_Yea , ready to talk to them." the guy whispered back._

_They walked up to them._

"_Hey guys , I heard you guys are very popular can we hang out with you guys." a guy asked trying to charm Winry._

"_Uh dude you shouldn't try that." Edward warned him._

"_Why not pipsqueak." They guy said still trying getting Winry's attention._

"_You know what I'm not going to even try." Edward said._

"_Whatever , so hot stuff do you want to go out some-" The guy was cut off by a tap on his shoulder._

"_WHAT NOW!" THE GUY YELLED._

"_leave now!" Blake shouted._

"_No." they guy responded._

_Blake lifted the guy by the shirt and started to threaten him ._

"_What did you say." Blake asked._

"_I said "no" idiot." The guy said._

"_I thought I was a state alchemist." Blake answered while taking his pocket watch out._

"_So , what I'm not afraid." The guy siad._

"_TROY GRAB HIM." THE GUY SHOUTED._

"_ALRIGHT BRAIN." TROY YELLED BACK TO HIM WHILE GRABBING A HOLD OF BLAKE._

"_LET GO OF ME!" BLAKE SHOUTED._

"_NO!!" TROY SHOUTED._

"_BLAKE!!!!" RUSSELL SHOUTED._

"_BLAKE. . . YOU MEAN BLAKE CURTIS. . . "THE DEVIL ALCHEMIST." TROY SAID._

"_YEA SO." BLAKE SHOUTED WHILE STRUGGLING._

"_I'M SO SORRY!" TROY SAID WHILE LETTING GO OF BLAKE._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING IDIOT!" BRAIN SHOUTED WHILE RUNNING UP TO BLAKE._

"_NO BRAIN THAT ENOUGH!" TROY SHOUTED._

"_WHAT WHY!" BRAIN SHOUTED._

"_HES THE ONE WHO SAVED OUR TOWN FROM CHIMERAS." TROY SHOUTED BACK._

"_I DON'T CARE , HE IS STEALING MY GIRL CAUSE I SAW HER FIRST!" BRAIN SHOUTED AND GRABBING WINRY BY THE ARM._

"_GET AWAY FROM HER!" BLAKE SHOUTED BEFORE SLAMMING HIS FIST INTO BRAIN'S FACE._

_BRAIN STOOD STILL BLEEDING AND BLAKE SHOUTING IN PAIN BECAUSE BRIAN STABBED HIM._

"_BRAIN!" TROY SHOUTED BEFORE GRABBING BRAIN AND GOING TO A DIFFERENT CAB._

"_BLAKE!!" EVERYONE SHOUTED BEFORE BLAKE COLLASPED._

"_BIG BROTHER!" NINA SHOUTED WHILE SHE RAN TO BLAKE._

"_HERE , MOVE OUT OF THE WAY I NEED TO HEAL HIM." WINRY SHOUTED._

_AFTER 1 HOUR:_

"_he is going to be out for another hour" Winry said with a worried face._

"_Don't worry Winry he is going to be ok." Edward said while comforting her. _

"_All – right -" Winry cried out._

"_ah my head hurts what happened." Blake said while getting up._

"_Blake your awake ." Winry jumped up and gave Blake a big hug and Nina giving him a big hug too._

"_I thought you said for an hour." Edward confusedly asked._

"_No one could get rid of me and he didn't stab my its just one of the bullets marks that still hurts and my fist burns from beating Tucker and those 2." Blake explained._

"_JERK!" Winry shouted while hitting Blake with her wrench._

"_What ow did ow I ow do." Blake yelled while trying to avoid the hits._

"_I thought you died." Winry cried out._

"_Sorry." Blake mumbled._

"_Its ok I'm just happy your ok." Winry responded._

"_Blake next time control your anger and just do alchemy on him." Fletcher told him._

"_Whatever." Blake answered._

"_Hey Blake we are at Xenotime" Fletcher shouted._

"_Cool." Blake answered back trying to get up._

"_Here let me help you , Big brother." Nina suggested._

"_Um thanks Nina." Blake answered back._

_At Xenotime:_

"_Wow its good to be back." Russell yelled._

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"_Huh what the." Blake said while still listening to the beeps._

"_Edward follow me." Blake demanded._

"_Alright." Edward agreed._

_To a building :_

"_This is what he gets for stealing my girl." Brain snickered._

"_Why are you doing this Brain." Troy asked struggling to get out of a rope._

"_Because I don't like that guy , I was suppose to save our town but nooo you have to call an alchemist to come and save us." Brain answered back._

"_So what you couldn't take down an army of chimera." Troy responded_

"_I DON'T CARE!" BAIN SHOUTED BEFORE TURNING ON THE BOMB AND DRAGGING TROY._

_Back to Ed and Blake:_

"_Here I heard the beeps here." Blake told Edward._

"_I could hear it too." Edward added._

"_Blake the sound is coming from here." Edward pointed out._

"_Awsome now lets get in and see whats in." Blake yelled while having trouble in running._

_Back to the building:_

"_What the , this place is deserted." Edward stated._

"_I know." Blake added._

"_Blake ! , Edward!" The gang shouted._

"_What the , they followed us." Edward called out._

"_Why did they foll-" Blake was cut off by a scream._

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA , AHHHHHHHHHHH , GET THE HELL OFF ME , BROTHER!!!!" THE GANG SHOUTED._

"_Edward come on we gotta help them." Blake shouted from running down the stairs to the basement._

"_Alright." Edward followed._

_At the basement:_

"_LET GO OF US." RUSSELL YELLED._

"_no , now stay put so I can help myself into the lovely Winry." Brain demanded._

"_Stay away from me you creep." Winry shouted._

_To a wall:_

"_This is where I heard a scream." Blake said while drawing Edward's transmutation circle._

"_Go for it Fullmetal." Blake demanded._

"_Alright ,but one question why did you call me Full Metal" Edward asked making a metal wall._

"_I found your title once you become a State alchemist ." Blake responded._

"_great we are in." Edward responded._

_Back at the other wall:_

_'brother you made it I'm glad.' Alfonse thought._

"_What the" Brain said while looking at the metal door._

_The door kicked open and revealed Edward and Blake._

"_BLAKE , EDWARD YOUR SAFE." EVERYONE SHOUTED._

"_So , you guys broke my bomb." Brain grinned._

"_Wait what bomb." Edward asked._

"_Where is Nina bitch." Blake demanded._

"_I don't know maybe she is my human bomb." Brain said showing Nina with a bomb on her._

"_No No NO no." Blake shouted._

"_LET . . . HER . . . GO" Blake demanded putting on some gloves._

"_Oh I'm so scared of some gloves." Brain sarcastically said._

"_look at my palm." Blake demanded lifting his palm._

"_You put transmutation circles on your glove." Brain asked._

"_These help me so put her down and remove the bomb." Blake demanded._

"_No." Brain yelled jumping through the window with a tied up Troy._

"_Edward untie them." Blake demanded trying to remove the bomb off Nina._

"_Big – Brother – whats – going – to – happen – to – me-" Nina cried out._

"_Nothing your going to be ok." Blake said removing the rope and taking the bomb and went out the window._

"_What is that idiot doing now." Russell asked looking at the window._

"_Come on we gotta hel-" Russell was cut off by a big boom._

_BOOM!!!!_

" _That came from the direction where Blake went." Alfonse pointed out._

"_Lets go." Russell demanded._

_Winry put a crying Nina on her back , Russell and fletcher jumped through the window , and Alfonse and Edward lead Winry to the moutains._

_Back at Blake:_

"_I -huff- finally -huff- protected-huff- her." Blake said that all before passing out._

_'I will do anything to protect my sister even if I have to die for her.' The voice of Blake went through Winry's head._

_Back to the gang:_

"_Russell do you see him." Edward shouted from behind._

"_No I only see wait yea I do ." Russell answered._

_All of them ran to Blake ._

_Blake was all bloody._

"_BLAKE!" Fletcher shouted running up to Blake's body._

"_BLAKE! WAKE UP! WAKE UP YOU JERK!" Winry cried up crying on Blake's body._

"_Big brother Big Brother Big Brother , B-Bl-Blake" Nina stuttered._

"_Nina do you remember anything." Alfonse asked._

"_Remember what ." Nina asked still crying._

"_Your brother." Alfonse responded._

"_I -I don't kn-know." Nina stuttered._

"_Please you jerk just please don't die." Winry still crying._

_Nina was just staring into space when everything came back to her._

_In Nina's Head:_

"_Hey sis come on we are going to be late." 5 year old Blake said._

"_Alright boo." 2 year old Nina tried saying and standing up._

"_Here I'll carry you there." Blake suggested putting Nina on his back._

"_Alright boo." Nina happily said._

"_Hold on tight." Blake said running to their house._

_Nina gripped on Blake 's back._

_Another flash back:_

"_big brother are we there yet." 3 year old Nina asked. _

"_I don't know ." 6 year old Blake said._

"_Alright." Nina said._

"_Nina , when I'm older I'll protect and save you if I have to die for you." Blake promised._

"_Alright boo." Nina responded._

_Back to reality:_

"_B-Bl-Bla-Blak-Blake " Winry still crying._

"_Big . . .Big Boo." Nina stuttered._

"_Nina you remembered." Alfonse said._

"_Yea Alfonse." Nina responded while glowing to turn into a 10 year old._

"_Russell where is the nearest hospital." Edward demanded._

"_Follow us." Fletcher said._

_At the hospital:_

"_Winry can you stop crying and pray that Blake is ok." Edward asked/_

"_Al-right." Winry stuttered._

_'I promise.' Blake's voice went threw Nina's head._

_A nurse came out telling something to the gang._

"_This is a miracle , he didn't die from a dangerous bomb." The nurse said._

"_So he is alive." Alfonse asked._

"_Yes he is in that room." The nurse said pointing to rm. 104_

_At the rm. 104:_

_Blake is still passed out._

"_Can you guys go , I wanna wash the blood off Blake." Winry asked._

_Everyone nodded and went to get lunch._

_'Blake I wish I could of told you my feelings for you earlier' Winry thought while cleaning Blake's face._

_After 2 hours : Everyone came back in looking at a sleeping Winry and a fixed Blake._

"_WHERE IS BLAKE!" SOME SHOUTED FROM THE LOBBY._

"_in rm-rm. 1-10-104 s-sir." The nurse responded while shriving._

_Someone came busting in and guess who I was Colonel dead sexy ….in a miniskirt , Colonel Roy Mustang._

"_Whoa , colonel calm down he is still passed out." Edward explained._

"_Shut the fuck up colonel I'm trying to sleep." Blake explained._

"_Whoa you were awake ." Everyone wide eye on Blake._

"_I woke up like I don't know 10 mins. Ago and went back to sleep ." Blake explained everything._

"_Damit you guys are loudmouths." Winry said._

"_Sorry we are just surprised." Nina said._

"_Sis you remember now." Blake curiously asked._

"_Yes big boo." Nina sarcastically said._

"_WHERE IS BLAKE'S ROOM." A WOMEN SHOUTED._

"_Uh Oh mom is here." Blake said._

"_Son your alright ." Izumi came bursting in and hugging Blake so much._

"_Mom -cough- Let -cough- Go-cough-of me -cough,-" Blake coughed out._

"_Hmm let me guess , you found Nina and you took her and you tried dieing just for her." Izumi explained turning around giving a hug to Nina._

"_I'm sorry I gave you to Tucker." Izumi apologized._

"_Its ok mom." Nina said._

"_Mrs. Curtis its a pleasure to meet you in person for once." Russell said._

"_So your this Russsell kid my son talked about." Iuzmi responded._

"_Well I'm not a showoff but yea I'm the greatest scientist." Russell bragged._

"_I didn't say anything about that." Blake laughed out._

"_Wait . . . WHAT! THEN WHAT DID YOU TELL HER." Russell shouted in Blake's ear._

"_Dude I only said that you are a prev. and a showoff." Blake kept laughing out._

"_You bastard I was suppose to be an awsome guy in your description." Russell pouted._

"_Whatever." Blake said still laughing his head off._

"_Whoa Blake you should stop laughing before you hurt your self even more." Winry suggested ._

"_Your right Winry." Blake responded laying on his pillow._

"_Lets get out so he could sleep." Roy suggested._

"_And Devil the State Alchemist test is in 3 days." Roy reminded him._

"_Alright Colonel ." Blake nodded in a agreement._

_After 2 days:_

"_Gosh I hate this hospital." Blake shouted._

"_Be patient boo." Nina responded trying to shove oatmeal in Blake's mouth._

"_Nina you know I hate that crap." Blake answered trying to shut his mouth._

"_I guess this is going to be hard." Nina said hitting Blake's foot._

"_OWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!" Blake shouted which led to Nina's plan to shove the oatmeal._

"_Was that hard." Nina snickered._

"_-COUGH- -COUGH- I -COUGH- THAT CRAP." Blake shouted while spitting the oatmeal out._

"_Blake you can get out now lets get going no-" Winry was cut off by her laughter on how Nina made Blake finish his oatmeal._

_Blake was just sitting there with oatmeal on his head. "Why would you must laugh Winry." Blake asked removing the bowl of oatmeal off his head._

"_You ok boo." Nina laughed out._

"_I'm – sorry – Blake." Winry giggled._

"_Whatever I'll be out in a few." Blake yelled from the bathroom._

"_OK!" Winry and Nina shouted out from the door._

_Outside:_

"_Whoa , why are you guys all red." Alfonse and Edward asked._

"_I just saw Nina dump the bowl of oatmeal on Blake." Winry explained._

"_It was just funny." Nina added._

"_Oh like the time Winry dumped milk on me." Edward stated._

"_That was hilarious ." Alfonse said laughing._

_A bag fell from the fifth floor._

"_Oh look here comes Blake ." Edward said looking up in the window waiting for Blake to jump out._

"_Where is he bro." Alfonse asked._

"_BOO!" Blake yelled in Edward's ear._

"_WHAAAAA!" Edward yelled._

"_That was fun." Blake laughed out._

"_BASTARD!" Edward shouted._

_**********************************************************************************To be continued. . . . _

_**I'm seriously surprised that I can write long stories**_

_**Next Chap. : THE STATE ALCHEMIST TEST.**_


	5. Chapter 5

The State Alchemist Test

Disclaimer : I DONT OWN FMA

In the train:

"GOD I'M BORED!" Edward complained.

"What if you don't move so much small fry." Blake suggested.

"HEY DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" Edward shouted.

"Your only small because you need to drink milk." Blake laughed out.

"Well you need to start eating oatmeal grandpa." Edward fired back.

"Well if you did drink milk you shouldn't have a problem grabbing your luggage." Blake fired back again.

The argument continued. . . .

"Hey Nina why doesn't your brother like oatmeal." Alfonse asked.

"Oh because he said it taste like crap." Nina answered.

"Oh I forgot I brought some books so you and Ed could study for the test." Nina said handing Alfonse th book.

"O yea I heard Roy say something about the test." Winry pointed out.

"AHH CRAP , BROTHER WE GOT TO STUDY FOR THE STATE ALCHEMIST TEST!" ALFONSE SHOUTED THROWING A BOOK AT ED WHILE THEY ARE STILL ARGUING.

"OW , WAIT WHAT AH SHIT !" EDWARD AND ALFONSE CRACKED THE BOOKS OPENED.

"Wow thanks Nina I couldn't handle that pipsqueak anymore." Blake thanked resting .

"No problem boo." Nina still laughing because of that word.

"ha ha ha ha." Blake said sarcastically.

"**THIS TRAIN IS BEING HIJACKED!" A ROBBER YELLED WHILE BUSTING DOWN THE DOOR.**

"Hey Edward weren't we in a problem like this once." Blake asked getting his gloves ready.

"Yea it was pretty annoying." Edward responded.

"**HEY YOU KID I TOLD YOU GUYS THIS TRAIN IS BEING HIJACKED." THE ROBBER SHOUTED.**

"Don't call me kid got that." Blake responded calmly.

"**I DON'T CARE JUST SIT BACK SO WE CAN GET THE STORAGE!" THE ROBBER SHOUTED BACK.**

"Whatever , Nina give me a book." Blake asked.

"OK big bro." Nina answered back handing a book to Blake.

"**OH I'M SO SCARED OF THE BOOK." THE ROBBER SARCASTICALLY SAID.**

"Hey Edward guess what." Blake asked making a circle on the book.

"What." Edward asked.

"That robber over there right called you a . . . . . midget" Blake said finally completing the circle.

"WHAT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" EDWARD SHOUTED GOING OUT THE WINDOW AND COMING BACK IN WITH A PIPE IN HIS HAND.

"HERE CATCH!" BLAKE SHOUTED THROWING EDWARD'S FAVORITE WEAPON HE LARIAT.

"YOUR DIED MEAT YOU JERK!" EDWARD SHOUTED WHACKING THE ROBBER SEVERAL TIMES.

"**HEY KID . . . KNOCK IT . . . " THE ROBBER WAS KNOCKED OUT BY A GUY IN A MILITARY SUIT.**

"Huh . . ." Edward asked.

"Good evening sir , I hope we didn't disturb you in anything." Blake said saluting.

"Clam down Blake its ok I'm just going back to Central to report some news." The person said.

"Whatever Hohenheim ." Blake responded.

"Did you say Hohenheim you Hohenhiem Elric." Edward asked.

"Yea why?" Blake asked.

"Oh crap." Blake said stepping back.

"D-DA-DAD!!!!!!!!!" Alfonse yelled running up to Hohenhiem to give him a hug.

"Dad guess what we are going to work in the military with you" Edward explained.

"Alright." Hohenhiem responded .

"Since you guys are catching up Nina , Winry , and I are going to put the body somewhere like outside." Blake nervously said pushing both Nina and Winry and draggind the body to the back of the train.

"Dad why don't you ever come home." Alfonse asked.

"Because . . . I'm really important to the military and I'm researching on homunculi" Hohenhiem responded.

"You mean artificially created humans from failed transmutations." Edward asked.

"Exactly." Hohenhiem said before several shouts.

From the back:

"AH BLAKE STOP IT THATS GROSS!" WINRY SHRIEKED

" oh come on Winry its just blood." Blake calmly said showing the blood in front of Winry's face.

"JUST GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" WINRY YELLED OUT.

"look Nina isn't afraid." Blake said holding it in front of Nina's face.

After a few seconds Nina passed out and Blake just put the robber's body down and went back inside.

'OK that had never happened.' Blake thought to himself.

Back to the 3 Elric's:

"I guess Blake had his fun." Edward laughed out seeing Blake carry a passed out Nina and a scared Winry.

"uh yea if they both wake up I'll be on the roof." Blake said before setting them down and running up to the roof.

"Alright if you stop calling me small fry." Edward suggested

"Hmm no I rather take my chances getting whacked in the head." Blake denied Edward's suggestion.

"SCREW YOU!" Edward shouted.

"Huh what happened." Nina and Winry both said waking up.

"THATS RIGHT BLAKE SCARED US." WINRY SHOT UP AND GOT OUT HER WRENCH.

"OH CRAP !" BLAKE SAID TRYING TO THINK FAST.

"UM UM UM UM I'LL BUY YOU NEW TOOLS." BLAKE TOLD WINRY UPSIDE DOWN.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'LL TAKE YOU UP FOR THAT DEAL!" WINRY SHOUTED WITH STARS IN HER EYES.

"god I hate that wrench." Blake said climbing down.

"Shut up!" Winry said snapped out of her daydream.

"Hey big Bro. Central is up a head." Nina said looking out the window.

"Alright I guess its almost for me to take a risk with Maes ." Blake sighed.

"Bro. You know Maes isn't that bad if he didn't have so much pics. Of his daughter." Nina explained.

"Whatever." Blake sighed again.

At Central:

"Sir , I hope you had a -" Officer Ross was cut off by the sight of Blake.

"Blake if you use the "charm " on me again I will murder you." Ross explained to Blake.

"I promise I won't" Blake said in his cool and calm way.

"Um I um I um." Ross was charmed and she was blushing.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!! that was classic I promise I won't do it again." Blake said on the ground laughing his head off.

"Whatever , Hohenhiem do you have an information." Ross asked before something sharp attacked her.

"LOOK OUT!" Blake shouted pushing Maria out of the way causing him to get stabbed.

"Well if it isn't Hohenheim." someone said jumping out if the shadows.

"LUST YOU IDOIT I WAS SUPPOSE TO DO IT." ENVY SHOUTED TURNING BACK TO HIS ORIGINAL FORM.

"yea but you got charmed by this little brat." Lust said grabbing Blake.

"Let -cough- go -cough- of -cough me." Blake was mange to say.

"Gluttony here is your lunch." Lust said throwing Blake.

Blake got up removing his jacket revealing a gun proof vest.

"What you thought I wasn't prepared." Blake said grabbing Gluttony by the tongue and swinging him to Lust and Envy.

"Oh yea catch." Blake warned them before cleaning his head.

At HQ:

"Where is he!" Roy nearly snapped his finger.

"Calm down Colonel I think he has a reason to be late." Riza explained.

"No I don't have a reason on being late I just like it when Colonel is mad." Blake said coming through the window.

"Oh yea where is Maria Ross." Blake asked.

"She is on vacation for 1 week why?" Riza responded.

"I ran into some homuncli and one turned into Maria." Blake told Riza.

"Its fine." Riza said.

"Here Blake this is everyone taking the test." Roy said throwing the folder to Blake.

"Hmm lets see." Blake said examining the list.

"OK , so where is Officer "Daddy" ." Blake asked.

"He is in his office." Roy told him.

"I'll see the Alchemists in 1 hour ." Blake said before running out.

"Alright." Roy said.

At Maes Hughes office:

"ISN'T SHE SO CUTE!!!!!!!" Maes shouted showing Edward , Alfonse , Winy , and Nina his daughter.

"Um yea ." Edward respond while the others just nodded.

Blake walked in covering his ear. "Dam it Maes why are you shouting." Blake asked while checking his ear if its bleeding.

"DON'T YOU THINK MY DAUGHTER IS CUTE!" Maes Shouted showing Blake the picture.

Blake took the picture and ripped it.

"Next time don't do it." Blake suggested.

"Whatever." Maes said.

"So did you get your file." Maes asked.

"Yea , Edward ,Alfonse go get ready Test starts in 20 mins." Blake told them.

"OK." Edward and Alfonse shouted and started running down the hall.

"Nina Winry your with me I gotta get some paper for the writing part." Blake told them.

"Aright." Winry and Nina responded.

At the paperwork room or whatever its called:

"Hmm where is it." Blake said looking up and down.

"Hey Nina check this out." Winry whispered while she put shampoo on Blake's hair.

"What the." Blake said looking on top of his head.

"WINRY!!!!!!!!!" Blake shouted removing the shampoo.

"Sorry anyways I have the papers." Winry giggled while running away with Nina.

"Dam it." the only word Blake could say before going after Nina and Winry.

At the room:

"Where is the other TEACHER!" a guy shouted.

"He is coming ." Maes said trying to calm down the crowd.

Winry and Nina came in with the papers with Blake making a dark door in the wall.

"I hate both of you." Blake said still dumping water on him.

"But you gotta love us still." Winry and Nina both said and then sitting down at the main desk.

"OK sorry for the wait , this is part 1 of the State Alchemist exam only a few of you will pass and some I don't know what to say to you guys." Blake explained.

"OK and . . . . . BEGIN!" Maes said.

"Dam it why did I get into to this." Blake said.

"Just be happy ." Winry told him.

"Whatever." Blake said.

Blake opened the window and sat on the edge of it and just stare at the clouds.

2 hours pass:

"Maes are they done yet its been 2 hours." Blake asked.

"Yes they just handed me their paper." Maes said and setting them down to review them.

"Hey Blake whats the second part ." Edward asked.

"OK small fry here in the military you are suppose to call my Major , and I'm not telling you." Blake said.

"Major here are the people that passed." Maes said handing the papers to Blake.

"Hmm , ok if I call your name please stand up." Blake demanded.

"Elric Edward , Elric Alfonse , etc. . ." Blake announced.

"The rest please exit." Maes asked.

"Ok you 6 are here for a survival test (A/n: I just got bored and who doesn't like a survival test.) and that is part 2 on the exam , I got 4 people to help me , Alex Louis Armstrong , Riza Hawkeye , Roy Mustang , and myself." Blake explained to them.

"So what." A guy asked.

"You got 5 minutes to hide before all 4 of us get you , and if 3 gets captured the other 3 move on." Blake explained.

"AND . . . . . GO!" Maes shouted and everyone jumped out of the window.

After 5 minutes :

"OK you guys we have to hide from the most top ranked officer be-" A guy was cut off by the explosion .

"Whoa what the hell was that." Alfonse asked.

"Armstrong now , Riza shoot when Armstrong's boulder reaches a spot." Blake commanded.

Armstrong punched a rock after Roy's explosion and the rock landed and Riza shot it and the rock cracked open.

Blake drew a line up to the crack rock.

"Crap we gotta think fast." One guy said.

"Armstrong punch here." Blake demanded showing the X mark.

After Armstrong's punch , Blake went to the hole and stuck his head in it.

"BOO" Blake said to startle them

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" All of them shouted and 2 went out and Riza caught them by the ear.

"HEY BLAKE TRY NOT TO KILL THEM!" Winry shouted from the window.

"ALRIGHT NO PROMISES BUT ALRIGHT!" Blake shouted back.

"2 down one to go." Roy said.

"OK this is the plan we go that way." Edward told the others.

Everyone nodded and went to the direction Edward pointed to.

"Armstrong do you feel anything underground." Roy asked.

"Yes sir they are going directly to that tree." Armstrong responded.

"Hold your fires I wanna see if they would bump into the tree." Blake told them.

After 10 minutes of them digging Edward bumped his head on the tree.

"Armstrong make a hole right here." Blake told him.

"Alright sir." Armstrong responded while making the hole.

"Roy put your alchemy down to the hole and snap and then Riza shoot directly into the Flame." Blake demanded them.

They did what they were told and the tree lit on fire and the victims ran .

"ARMSTRONG NOW!" Roy shouted.

Armstrong caught one.

"OK survival test ends right here." Blake said.

"Good job to the last remaining 3." Blake congratulated them .

"You will have to do part 3 tomorrow." Roy told them.

"Dang it Blake I told you to not kill you." Winry said throwing the (dangerous) wrench at Blake.

"OW , That hurt." Blake complained.

"I told you to not kill them." Winry said getting her wrench.

"I didn't kill them." Blake told her.

"I don't care." Winry responded.

"Damit." Blake said getting help by Nina.

"Brother you know Winry is violent. " Nina told Blake.

"I know." Blake answered.

"Hmpf serves you right alchemy freak." Winry said the walked off.

"Shut up mechanic freak." Blake fired back.

"Edward and Alfonse go up to Roy Mustang and ask for access to the library." Blake demanded.

"Alright." Edward and Alfonse responded before running off.

"Come on Big brother you and Winry are mad at each other." Nina told Blake before dragging him.

"Why are you dragging me !" Blake yelled from the ground.

"I don't know but its fun." Nina happily said.

"Jerk." Blake whispered.

"Here he is all yours " Nina said to Winry.

"NINA YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS!" Blake yelled at Nina before getting up and following Winry.

"Just shut up." Winry suggested.

"Fine." Blake responded.

In the morning:

"Dam it I hate it when I wake up here." Blake mumbled before he gets up.

Blake walked to Nina 's room and set a confetti Bomb , he did the same thing to Winry then he hid .

BOOM!!!!!

"BLAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Winry and Nina both yelled.

Blake ran into where Edward and Alfonse were suppose to sleep but he didn't see them.

'What the , where are they.' Blake thought before Winry found him and dragged him into the living room.

"HEY LET ME GO!" Blake yelled.

"Damit Blake why did you do that." Nina asked.

"I don't know." Blake responded.

"But let me go I gotta go to the militay library." Blake asked.

"But why its early in the morning." Winry responded.

"I gotta see where Edward and Alfonse is." Blake answered back.

"Fine." Winry said and letting go of Blake.

At the military library:

"Edward Alfonse where are you!" Blake yelled.

"Huh." Edward said under a pile of books.

"Whoa you guys actually slept here." Blake asked.

"We stayed up until 12 midnight then we fell -" Edward was cut off because he fell asleep.

"Dam it I have to carry you guys." Blake sadly said,.

Blake put Alfonse and Edward and his back and walked back to the military place where they were sleeping.

Back at the military place:

"Winry I have sleepy head 1 and 2." Blake yelled.

"Wow they slept there." Winry asked.

"Yea." Blake responded.

"Shut up jerk." Edward mumbled.

"Where should I put them." Blake asked.

"Put them in their room." Winry responded.

"Alright." Blake replied.

Blake put them in their bed and went to change in his military uniform.

"Dam it I hate this uniform." Blake said coming back downstairs.

"You look um weird ." Nina told Blake.

"I agree." Winry added.

"In 3 . . . 2 . . . 1" Blak counted down before Armstrong busted in.

"Major we need the 2 finalist." Armstrong asked.

"They are upstairs I made them change before I made them go back to bed." Blake explained.

"Alright." Armstrong said before going upstairs and grabbing them.

"Come on girls I wanna see this." Blake called out from outside.

At the Final:

"Alright you 3 were selected to prove to us you want to become State Alchemist." Blake explained.

"Also joining us is King Bradly" Blake announced.

"Hello , students." King Bradly happily said.

"Alright Steven please show us what you got." Maes asked.

"Alright."Steven replied and then transmuted a mountain .

"OK Elric Edward your turn." Blake asked.

"Sure." Edward replied and transmuted a lariat and aimed it at King Bradly but Blake caught it.

"Put your gun down officers" King Bradly demanded.

They nodded and Alfonse did his trick and Edward and Alfonse trick combined together into a big sword.

"Sir" Blake asked for permission to grade it.

"Alright Blake." King Bradly said before walking off.

HEY WHAT THE WHEN DID HE AKE OUT HIS SWORD!" Edward and Alfonse both said when they realized the lariat tip fell off.

"Steven I'm truly sorry but you didn't make it , Elric go to Roy Mustang's office." Blake asked.

At Roy's office:

"I promote you Edward Elric and Alfonse Elric to State Alchemist."Roy said to the Elric Brothers.

"Congratulation you 2." Blake congrats them.

"Thanks." Edward repiled.

"Oh yea we gotta go back to Resembol , our relatives called." Blake said.

"COOL!" Winry shouted.

* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * ** * * ** * ** * ** * * * * *

Next Chap.:The Trip Back Home.


	6. Chapter 6

The Trip Back Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Fma (Full Metal Alchemist)

* * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * *

On the Train:

"Nina do you have my pocket watch?" Blake asked.

"Yes Big Boo." Nina sarcastically said on the word "Boo"

"I told you to stop calling me that." Blake complained.

"Just deal with it Blake." Winry complained about it.

"Ed you got your pocket watch." Blake asked.

"Yea." Edward said holding it.

"Whats so great about a pocket watch." Alfonse asked.

"It boost up your alchemy." Blake explained.

"Oh." Alfonse said.

The train came to halt at Resembol train station.

"Wow this place hasn't changed at all." Winry said.

"I'll be right back." Blake told them.

"Alright." Winry and Nina both responded.

"Come on you guys I bet our parents are in my house." Winry explained.

"Right." All of them nodded.

At Winry's House:

The gang knocked on the door and Trisha opened it.

"OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS GROWN SO MUCH!" Trisha excitedly yelled.

"OK mom ." Edward said after his mom gave him and his brother a big hug.

"Nina , I you grown." Izumi said behind Trisha.

"Yea mom."Nina responded.

"WINRY YOU'VE GROWN THE LAST TIME I SAW YOU!" Winry's parents yelled.

"Wait I know there were 5 of you , where is Blake." Trisha asked.

"We don't know he just told us that he will be right back." Winry responded.

BOOM!

"OW!" Blake yelled after flying .

"Blake what did you -" Edward was cut off because Blake pushed him.

"EVERYONE GO BACK INSIDE NOW!" Blake demanded.

"Wait What!" Alfonse asked before being shoved in the house.

"JUST TRUST ME!" Blake shouted then doing the alchemy on the door.

In the house:

"Blake needs our help!" Edward yelled.

"Ed we have to trust him." Alfonse said trying to calm down his brother.

'Blake . . . you jerk you better not die.'Winry thought.

Boom !

"What the-" Izumi said before Blake crashed through the wall.

"WINRY GIVE ME A AUTOMAIL NOW!" Blake demanded.

Winry tosses Blake an automail .

"Gluttony eat this." Blake said before tossing the automail in Gluttony big mouth.

_Gulp._

Blake made a wall to protect them from the blast.

"BLAKE!" Everyone shouted.

After a few minutes :

The wall Blake made fell apart . . there was a black on dust.

"Blake" Everyone whispered.

There was a dagger like thing heading towards Winry until something or someone blocked it.

"Huh." Winry whispered when she saw a bloody Blake in front of her.

"Blake . . . you jerk you're not suppose to die right now!" Winry cried out.

"Winry -cough- just -cough- help -cough- me." Blake managed to say before he passed out.

"BLAKE!" Edward yelled then got mad.

"YOU BASTARD!" Edward yelled then try punching the person.

"Edward -cough- small fry -cough." Blake said then got up to block Lust's attack.

"YOU IDOIT ARE YOU PLANNING ON DIEING !" Edward yelled.

"Small -cough- fry just take the -cough- necklace out of my -cough- pocket-cough-" Blake said then removed Lust dagger nail out of him.

Edward took it out then gave it to Blake.

"Lust -cough- look at this -cough- " Blake said holding the necklace.

Lust just froze there and Blake did alchemy and destroyed Lust and Gluttony.

Blake then collapsed on the floor still breathing.

"MRS. AND MR. ROCKBELL GET A DOCTOR QUICK." Izumi demanded holding down the blood on her son.

A few hours later:

"Thats a miracle he survive the stabs and the explosive." The doctor said.

"So how long will he be out." Izumi asked.

"2 -3 days." The doctor respond then he left.

"Um Winry can you watch him for now." Iuzmi asked.

"Sure." Winry replied.

In Blake's room:

"You jerk , you always risk your life." Winry said.

"Winry its going to be ok." Edward said trying to cheer Winry up.

"I know Ed." Winry said.

2-3 days later:

"Winry can you go to Blake's room and put a wet cloth on him." Izumi asked .

"Alright Izumi." Winry said then got a wet cloth.

In Blake's room:

"Blake you -" Winry was cut off because Blake was up and on the window edge .

"Huh , who are you?" Blake asked.

"Haha very funny." Winry said then pulling him down.

"Um seriously who are you and why are holding my hand." Blake asked while having a unnoticeable

blush.

"Wait you're being serious."Winry said almost crying.

"Winry whats taking so long." Edward said coming in.

'Edward go get Izumi there is something wrong with Blake." Winry demanded.

Edward went to fetch Izumi.

Izumi came in and checked on Blake.

"Uh Oh he might have lost his memory." Izumi stated.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"He needs to gain them back." Nina pointed out.

"OK what is everyone talking about and why does my hair have red highlights." Blake asked.

"Nothing." Winry said then left to go outside.

Outside:

'Stupid jerk I was worried about him and he loses his memory' Winry thought when she was at the tree where Blake and Winry first talked when they were little.

"Winry help us get his memory back." Alfonse asked

Boom!

"WHERE IS THAT LITTLE BRAT!" Someone yelled.

"What was that!" Everyone asked.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Envy shouted then started going after Blake.

"Whoa I don't even know what your talking about." Blake shouted while dodging Envy's attack.

" I guess I have to ruin you be taking your friends over there."Envy said then went grabbing Alfonse and Winry.

"Huh!" Blake said.

"BLAKE!!!!!!! YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER PLEASE JUST REMEMBR." Edward shouted.

Instead of trying to remember Blake just went after Envy.

"BLAKE!" Everyone shouted.

ON the chase:

"Get back here!" Blake yelled.

"Why don't you do alchemy on me you brat!'Envy yelled.

"Huh whats alchemy." Blake asked.

"Blake just clap your hands." Alfonse explained.

Blake clapped his hand and he did alchemy he brought out a sword.

"GET BACK HERE!" Blake shouted then ran after Envy.

Blake just stop because something grabbed him.

"Huh!" Blake asked then looked at his leg.

"Whats up brat!" Lust yelled.

"Huh wh-who a-are y-you" Blake stuttered.

"Just shut up and come with me." Lust said then knocked out Blake.

At the homuncli :

"Boss we got the devil brat." Envy stated.

"Good bring him in with his friends." the boss asked.

The 3 people came in.

Blake woke up.

"Huh where am I ?" Blake asked.

"Blake please remember." Edward's voice went through Blake's head.

"Devil brat move!" Envy demanded.

"No." Blake said.

Envy pulled Blake by the collar of his shirt.

"BLAKE!"Alfonse and Winry yelled.

Blake just did a thumbs up behind his back.

Winry know what it means and told Alfonse to trust him.

"Devil tell me how to attach a soul to an armor." The boss asked.

"No , I don't even know how." Blake pretended to act like he doesn't know.

"Greed , kill his friends." The boss demanded.

'I gotta think fast!" Blake yelled in his head..

"AHHHH!" Winry shouted.

"Don't worry doll face this will only be over in a minute." Greed said.

Blake did a kickfilp on Envy then punched Greed.

"Stay away from my friends!" Blake shouted.

"B-Bl-Blake you remembered." Alfonse and Winry stuttered.

"Yea and I guess my forgetful self removed my red highlights." Blake laughed out.

"Get back here Devil Brat." Envy shouted.

"Alfonse do you my knife." Blake asked.

"Yea here." Alfonse responded while giving Blake his knife.

"OK Alfonse your free now get Winry out." Blake demanded while fighting off Envy.

"How abut you." Alfonse asked while getting Winry out.

"I'll get out soon." Blake said while attacking Envy and Lust.

"Alright." Alfonse said.

"Jerk you better not die." Winry shouted .

"Don't worry ." Blake responded then winked at Winry.

Winry blushed a little.

After 3 hours:

"Al your alright!" Trisha and Edward yelled.

"Winry your alright too." Winry's parents, Izumi , and Nina said.

"Where is Blake?" Nina asked.

"He said he will be back soon." Alfonse said.

"Yea I'll be back soon in my 17 year old body not my 8 year old body." 8 year old Blake said from a tree.

"How did you turn 8 years old." Edward asked.

"I don't know there was a light and boom I'm 8 years old." Blake said in his baggy clothes.

"Who's the small fry now." Edward laughed out.

"Hey look I'm smaller then you and look ." Blake said then kicked Edward.

"Screw you!"Edward yelled while jumping up and down.

Wow I guess their trip back home was bad.

Lets see if Blake will get his 17 year old body back?

Will Winry tell Blake her feelings for him when they were little?

Next chap: The Trip Back Home part 2


	7. Chapter 7

The Trip Back Home part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

"You gotta be kidding me." Edward said.

"Hey at least your not the one in 8 year old clothes." Blake responded.

"Your on my back." Edward fired back.

"I don't care its kinda fun." Blake responded.

"When are you going to turn back to 15." Edward asked.

"I don't know maybe tomorrow cause I didn't stay long in the smoke." Blake explained.

"Aww but you look so cute when you were 8." Winry commet.

"Yea , but I need to highlight my hair different so Roy won't notice me and I will be Ed's baby cousin who is more mature then him." Blake laughed out while highlighting his hair blue.

"Very funny." Edward sarcastically said.

"Its kinda true Ed." Winry added.

"Huh theres a storm coming." Blake said while looking up at the sky.

"Dam it " Edward stated then started running.

"HEY PIPSQUEAK YOU DO KNOW I'M ON TOP OF YOU." Blake yelled.

" I know I'm trying to make you fall." Edward laughed out.

"Ed be careful Izumi is going to kill you if you hurt Blake." Winry added.

"Oh yea." Edward said then slowed down.

Back home:

"We are back." Edward yelled.

"Cool ." Alfonse said then getting Blake off Edward.

"There is a storm coming." Blake explained.

"Alright." Trisha said then locking the door..

Blake was just sitting on the edge on a window and remembering the first time he came here.

Flashback:

"Son close the water." Izumi asked.

Blake nodded and made a wall to block it.

"Whoa how did-" The man was cut off because Blake coughed out blood.

"Where is a doctor." Sig yelled out.

At winry's house:

"My my this little one is a great little alchemist." Grandma Pinako.

"Thank you for treating him." Izumi thanked.

"No worries ." Pinako said.

"Grandma who is this stranger with the hood." 6 year old Winry asked.

"This is Blake he just got hurt." Pinako explained.

"Hi." Blake greeted.

"Hello ." Winry greeted back.

End of FlashBack.

'I guess she doesn't remember thats good cause I had green highlights.'Blake thought.

Thunder was banging in Resembol.

"Ahh" Winry screamed (remember in episode 27 Winry was afraid of lightning.)

"Winry calm down." Pinako said trying to calm down Winry.

"Hey where is Blake?" Nina asked.

"I don't know he was -sniff- suppose to -sniff- be in my -sniff- room." Winry stuttered.

In winry's room:

"Blake -sniff- you here -sniff-" Winry asked.

Winry saw the window opened and already know what happened.

Winry ran downstairs and got her jacket and ran outside to the river bank.

At the riverbank:

"Here let me help." Blake offered.

"Thank you little guy." The man responded.

"BLAKE!" Winry shouted.

"Winry you are not suppose to be here." Blake said.

"I kno-" Winry was cut off my thunder.

"Ahh!" Winry screamed.

"WINRY!" Blake shouted then covered Winry.

Blake turned back to his 15 year old body.

'I'm back to normal finally.'Blake thought.

Blake looked down at Winry who was blushing like crazy.

"Um thanks Blake." Winry said then covered her face.

"No prob." Blake said then got up and helped Winry up.

"Yea." Winry said still looking away.

'Did he just cover me with his body.'Winry thought.

"Come on Winry we have to hurry before we are all wet." Blake suggested.

"Yea." Winry answered.

After A few minutes:

Winry was cold and Blake noticed it and removed his jacket and put it on Winry.

"Aren't you cold." Winry asked.

"Nah I been in colder weather ." Blake said.

"Wow ." Winry was surprised.

"Yea , mom made me go out on cold days." Blake explained.

"That sound-" Winry was cut off because she fell .

'Ow." Wnry whined .

"Here Winry get on my back." Blake offered .

"Alright." Winry responded and got on Blake's back.

"So you were saying." Blake said while walking with Winry on his back.

"That sounded really cruel." Winry started again.

"I know , well it was really fun."Blake stated.

'Please tell me this is a dream I'm on Blake's back.' Winry thought.

"Winry we're here." Blake said snapping Winry out of her thoughts.

"Oh yea thanks for carrying me." Winry thanked while getting on her dad's back.

"I'll see you in the morning." Blake said then running off.

Late at Midnight.:

' "You ok Winry. . ." Blake said.

Why didn't I have the courage to tell him." Winry thought.

Boom boom.

"Huh what is that sound." Winry thought and saw Blake outside.

'Dam it why now he is shirt less.' Winry thought.

"Hey Blake why are up this late!"Winry yelled from the window.

"Oh hey I was in a tree until a chipmunk threw a nut at me." Blake responded.

"haha." Winry laughed out.

"Yea , you wanna go for a walk." Blake suggested.

"Sure." Winry said putting on her jacket.

On the walk:

"So , where are we going next?" Winry asked.

"I'm still planning it." Blake explained.

"Winry do you know the storm that happened when you were 6 yrs. Old." Blake asked.

"Yea , why?" Winry responded.

"Do you know the little boy with the hood who was in the bed." Blake asked.

"Yea." Winry answered.

"You did know we first met when we were 6." Blake explained.

"But I met you when we were 8." Winry added.

"I kept my hood on." Blake pointed out.

"Wow ." Winry said when she shocked.

"Come on I bet they are waking up." Blake said.

Winry and Blake started running.

Back at the place:

"DANG IT WHY DO WE HAVE TO WAKE UP EARLY!" Edward complained.

"Whatever pipsqueak ." Blake said when he entered Edward's house.

"Alfonse you ready." Blake asked.

"Yea , I'm just pulling Ed out of bed." Alfonse replied.

"Sure , meet me in the train station I gotta get Winry." Blake responded then left.

At Winry's place:

"Winry you here." Blake said when he reached her window.

"Yea , just getting my clothes." Winry explained.

"Cool , if you need me I'll be waiting in a tree." Blake said then jumped off the window.

Later:

"Where is that jerk." Edward complained.

"I don't know." Winry said.

"Hey guys where is my big bro." Nina asked.

"I have no idea Nina." Alfonse said.

"Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z " someone snoring somewhere.

"Let me guess he is up in a tree." Nina said.

"Yea." Edward added.

"Winry you should wake him up." Nina suggested.

"Alright." Winry agreed then went to the tree where Blake was.

At the tree:

"Blake wake up." Winry said.

"Z Z Z Z Z Z Z" Blake snored.

"Sleepy head wake up." Winry said more annoyed.

'This should be funny.'Blake thought.

"BLAKE!" Winry shouted .

Blake fell out of the tree (purposely) and Winry began getting worried.

"Blake." Winry whispered.

"Boo." Blake said.

Winry gotten startled.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHA." Blake laughed out.

"Jerk!" Winry shouted and grabbed Blake's tie and started dragging him.

"Hey knock it off.' Blake said trying to get out of the grip.

Back at the train station:

"Guys we're back." Winry announced still dragging Blake.

"Blake what did you do this time." Nina asked.

"I scared Winry" Blake replied.

On the train:

"So where are we going now." Edward asked.

"To Lior where one of my friend lives." Blake replied.

"Um ok." Alfonse replied.

"Big Bro. You mean the desert place." Nina asked.

"Yea." Blake replied.

'Winry its been 5 years since you've had a crush on Blake just tell him already.' Winry thought.

"Hey look Troy its hotstuff and the little pests ." Brain said from the back.

"Brain no we are not going to do the same thing like last time." Troy responded.

"I want a date with hotstuff alright but The devil pest is in the way." Brain announced.

"Fine , but if I lose my auto mail because of you , you're dead got that." Troy said.

"Alright." Brain replied and got up to walk over to them.

"Whats up hot stuff." Brain trying to sweet talk Winry.

"What do you want Brain." Winry asked.

"I just want to ask you for a date." Brain replied .

"No." Winry replied.

"Come on babe." Brain still trying to sweet talk Winry.

"She said No." Blake responded.

"Oh look its the Devil pest." Brain replied.

"You got 2 choices , choice 1 : you leave , choice 2 : I throw you out the window." Blake suggested.

"I pick choice 3 kicking your ass." Brain replied.

Blake got up and grabbed Brain by the collar.

"What did you say." Blake asked.

"Oh come on you went deaf I said choice 3 kicking you ass." Brain sarcastically said.

"That is-" Blake was cut off because he saw a auto mail.

"What happened to your friend." Blake asked.

"He didn't follow my orders so I cut off his arm." Brain replied.

"Troy attack."Brain ordered.

Troy got up and did alchemy on his arm.

Blake let go of Brain and transmuted a sword.

Troy ran to Blake and attacked him.

"Troy you don't need to listen to him." Blake suggested still getting attack by Troy.

"I'm sorry sir , but if I don't he will cut off my other arm." Troy replied still attacking Blake.

"If you follow us I will protect you from Brain." Blake suggested holding on to his arm.

"You will." Troy asked stopping his attack.

"Yes , and look we have the best mechanic with us." Blake explained and looked at Brain attacking his friends.

"BRAIN!" Blake yelled and got up to attack Brain.

"What I just knocked out them and I'm just taking hot stuff with me." Brain replied.

Blake looked at Edward , Alfonse , and Nina.

"You knocked out my friends and my sister you are dead now." Blake said .

"Oh I'm so-" Brain was cut off by Blake's punch.

"Troy I'm taking over your body now." Brain said then turned on the remote.

"Help me." Troy pleaded trying to keep his attack away from Blake.

"Brain stop it , why are you doing this." Blake asked trying to keep from passing out from lack of blood.

"Because I want power." Brain replied.

Troy cut Blake near his right eye

He also cut Blake everywhere.

Blake clapped his hand and got a grip of Troy's auto mail.

"Troy I'm going to destroy your auto mail so I could take out Brain." Blake warned.

Troy nodded.

Blake destroyed the auto mail and almost fell form lost of blood.

Blake went to Brain and destroyed the remote and got Brain and tied him up and threw him in storage.

"Troy you ok." Blake asked.

"Yea ." Troy responded.

"I'll fix you up later Troy." Winry offered while covering Blake's cut.

"I just hope those 3 will wake up." Blake said.

"I know but why did he punch a little girl." Winry asked.

"Yea, well Brain doesn't really care." Troy responded.

"That is mess up." Blake responded.

"Yea." Winry agreed.

***********************************************************************************

Will Blake lose Blood?

Will the 3 people wake up?

Will Winry tell Blake?

Will you viewers tell me who Edward and Alfonse should be with?!

Next chap. The trip to Lior.


	8. Chapter 8

The trip to Lior:

Disclaimer: I dont own FMA

"Why do we have to walk!" Troy complained.

"Because we have to ." Blake responded carrying Alfonse , Edward , and Nina on his back.

"Huh. . ." Edward woke up.

"Ok your up now get off Blake's back." Winry demanded.

"Alright , wait why are we walking!" Edward shouted.

"Because its a town in the desert." Blake replied.

"Whatever." Edward replied.

"Huh where are we brother." Nina and Alfonse asked.

"Wow you guys woke up now get off my back." Blake asked.

They got off his back.

"So -" Edward was cut off by Troy

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE." Edward shouted.

"I let him come plus he needed to get away from Brain." Blake replied.

"Yea , and no thanks to "Edward the strong" I was almost rape by that guy." Winry responded.

"Heh heh sorry." Edward responded.

"Don't argue please ,i already have a headache and by the way we're here." Blake announced.

"Awsome." Alfonse and Nina said.

In Lior:

"Where is some water." Troy and Edward complained.

They both sniffed the air and followed it.

"Hey wait you 2." Winry yelled.

"WATER!!!" They both shouted.

"Hey kids don't drink that." Someone shouted and grabbed both of them.

"Hello pops ." Blake said.

"Greetings Blake." The old man from the stand replied.

"Give these 2 glass of water." Blake asked.

"Alright Blake." The old man replied.

"Hey look its Blake." A man said.

"Are you sure I thought Blake had red highlights." man #2 asked.

"I think he changed it." The man said.

"Wow its more talkative here now." Some girl asked.

"Ah Rose are you here for some food." The old man asked.

"Yes." Rose replied.

"Hi Rose." Blake said.

"Oh Hey Blake." Rose replied.

"These are my friends , Edward Elric , _Full metal alchemist, _Alfonse Elric, _Metal Alchemist,_Winry Rockbell. My sister , Nina and My friend Troy." Blake explained.

"Hello guys." Rose happily greeted.

"Hi." Everyone greeted.

"Rose I got a question." Blake asked.

"Sure what is it." Rose asked.

"Have any chimera showed up here?" Blake asked.

"Now that you mention it there has been weird animals coming here." Rose replied.

'Dam it Tucker didn't get rid of the chimeras.' Blake thought.

"Cool , I just need that information." Blake said then leaped on to the building.

"What is with that dude." Troy asked.

"You have to get used to it ." Winry responded taking out an automail for Troy.

"Well if you guys want to find Blake he would likely be at the broken church over there." Rose suggested then left.

"Come on guys " Nina demanded.

"Wait , Nina help me put this on." Winry asked.

"Alright." Nina responded.

"Wait is-" Troy was cut off by the pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Troy shouted by pain and you could here it through the town.

"Sorry Troy." Nina and Winry apologized.

"No worries." Troy responded trying to hold back to pain.

"Alfonse is Edward out of the seat." Winry asked.

"Yea." Alfonse responded.

"Come on lets go." Winry demanded.

With Blake:

"Dam it I can't found a single clue." Blake said.

"Blake." Winry (Envy transformed as Winry) whispered.

"Winry you're not suppose to be here." Blake replied pulling out a knife behind his back.

"I couldn't they told me to run." Winry replied crying.

"Oh don't worry babe I'll protect you." Blake answered turning on the charm.

"Uh Thank y-you." Winry stuttered.

"Oh come on Envy Winry doesn't like it when I do my charm on her." Blake explained.

"So kid you figured it out." Envy said turning back to his regular form.

"Envy please don't call me kid or brat." Blake said putting back on the charm.

"Uh uh uh uh uh." Envy stuttered.

"ENVY WHY DO YOU FALL FO-" Lust was cut off by the charm.

"Come on Lust I like having a fair fight not a unfair fight." Blake replied putting the charm on Lust and Envy.

"Come on you 2 , I like a fair fight I just want to find some clues." Blake charming the homuncli

"Uh uh uh." Envy and Lust stuttered.

"I really like to chat and all but I gotta go , I'll see you next time babes ." Blake said then jumped away.

"Huh , dang it I hate it when that brat uses the charm." Envy yelled.

"I so hate you , you're the reason he put the charm." Lust explained.

On a roof:

'That was to easy.' Blake thought and sat down to view his clues.

"So the chimeras and homuncli are all out thats a joy." Blake said to himself.

'Why did Envy go as Winry , and did he get all her personality.' Blake thought.

Back with the gang.:

"Where is he." Nina complained.

"Look at the roofs , your brother is like a monkey." Troy explained.

"There!" Edward and Alfonse yelled .

"Huh oh hey guys!'" Blake shouted from a roof.

"Hey." Everyone greeted.

"Hey Winry can I talk to you in private." Blake asked once he jumped off the roof.

"Uh sure Blake." Winry agreed.

In a alley :

"Winry I just met Envy transformed as you." Blake explained.

"And." Winry curiously said.

"It looked like Envy had your personality."Blake still explaining .

"So." Winry still curious.

'CRAP , I think Envy had the personality that I liked Blake.' Winry thought.

"I think you has a crush on me." Blake explained leaning close to Winry.

"Uh no . . . maybe . . . yes." Winry replied blushing like crazy.

"Why didn't you just say it." Blake asked putting on the charm.

"I-I D-on't know." Winry stuttered and still blushing.

"Were you trying to say it but couldn't" Blake asked leaning closer to Winry.

"y-yea" Winry replied still blushing.

"Alright well we will talk later we gotta go catch up with them." Blake said then pulled Winry to meet with them.

Back with the gang:

"Whats taking those 2 so long." Edward complained.

"Edward your impatient." Nina announced.

"Shut up , its just that I move a lot." Edward replied.

"Well can't you sit still." Troy asked.

"He can never sit still Troy." Alfonse explained.

"Wow." Troy said.

"Sorry it took so long." Blake explained.

"Finally you guys came back." Edward shouted.

"Yea I just needed to get Winry some water." Blake explained to them.

"Oh Alright." Nina replied.

"OK , we need to go to Rose's house so I can find more about what happened here." Blake announced.

"Alright." Everyone agreed.

On the way to Rose's house:

Blake nodded to Nina to tell them.

"Um guys I gotta tell you something." Nina asked.

"Uh sure ." Everyone replied.

"Me and Blake have to leave after this." Nina sadly responded.

"WHAT!" Edward and Winry yelled.

"Me and Nina are going to train under our mom's teacher , Dante." Blake explained.

"But. ." Winry tried to say.

"I'm sorry Winry but our mom made her decision ." Blake said then jumped to the roof.

"Blake." Winry whispered.

At Rose's house.

"Rose I need some informat-" Blake was cut off by the human transmutation array .

"Blake its not what it looks like." Rose tried to explain.

"Rose I know you miss your boyfriend but you have to let it go." Blake said trying to persuade Rose not to.

"I know but-" Rose was cut off.

"Just let it go." Blake explained and then stepped on the incomplete array.

"Blake , please just let me try." Rose pleaded.

"You're not going to do it Rose." Blake said then lifted Rose.

"Your boyfriend died because. . . . . he was turned into a chimera and died." Blake explained.

Rose broke into tears.

"I'm sorry Rose." Blake explained.

"Just give me some information." Blake asked.

"Chimeras attacked and killed many people." Rose explained.

"Thank you." Blake replied then jumped out of the window.

Back with the gang:

Winry was crying and Edward was trying to cheer her up , Nina was oiling Troy's arm , and Alfonse was waiting for Blake.

"Come on we have to go back to the train station." Blake demanded.

"Blake your going to leave for sure." Edward asked.

"Yes." Blake replied.

On the train:

"Nina , you got our stuff." Blake asked.

"Yes ." Nina replied.

"Winry follow me." Blake asked.

"Alright." Winry sadly said.

With Blake and Winry:

"Winry I'm sorry about the last minute notice." Blake trying to apologize .

"Its ok." Winry replied.

"But , will you guys return." Winry asked.

"Yes ." Blake replied.

Blake leaned close to Winry and kissed her on the lip.

"Uh ." Winry stuttered.

"Come on." Blake said then pulled Winry by the hand.

After 3 hours:

Everyone was sleeping except Blake.

Winry was sleeping on Blake's shoulder , Alfonse and Edward was sleeping on top of each other , Nina was sleeping on Blake's lap , and Troy was resting on his arm.

'I hope Dante would train us good.' Blake thought.

The train arrived at Resembool.

"Guys wake up." Blake said,.

Everyone yawned , and got up and went infront of the train station.

"I guess this is good bye for now." Edward said.

"Yea I guess so." Blake replied.

"We're going to miss you 2." Alfonse said.

"Yea us too." Nina replied.

"We gotta go now , bye guys , bye Winry." Blake said .

"Bye Blake." Winry replied.

Edward , Alfonse , Winry , and Troy went to the Rockbell's automail shop.

Blake and Nina went back to their hometown.

Wow that was a nice chapter . . . . not it was to cheesey.

Winry finally told Blake.

Blake and Nina left.

Next chapter:Depression.


	9. Chapter 9

Depression

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

At Resembool:

"Mom , me and Ed are going to Winry's." Alfonse called out.

"Alright boys." Trisha responded.

At Winry's:

"Troy where is Winry." Edward asked.

"She is still sleeping." Troy responded.

"But its the afternoon." Alfonse pointed out.

"She stood up till 12 a.m" Troy explained.

"Let me guess its about Blake." Edward asked.

"No , maybe but she made me a new auto mail." Troy responded.

"Oh hey you 2 why are you guys here." Winry asked.

"We got bored , and its not the same without Blake." Alfonse explained.

"Yea." Winry agreed.

With Blake and Nina:

"Dante -pant- we -pant – are -pant – done." Nina explained.

"Good job you 2 , you 2 are definitely Izumi's kids." Dante happily said.

"Yea well we learned from the best." Blake explained.

"Why don't you 2 take a brake." Dante suggested.

"Alright." Both of them responded.

Blake went up in a tree to take a nap , Nina went inside to drink some tea with Dante.

Back at Resembool:

"Lets go for a walk guys." Alfonse suggested.

"Alright." Everyone agreed.

On the walk:

All of them ended up at the place they met Blake.

"Please don't burst into tears Winry." Edward pleaded.

"I know Ed." Winry sadly replied.

"Wait what is that." Alfonse asked by the jacket on the tree.

"Its Blake's hoody." Winry explained.

"But its small." Alfonse pointed out.

"I remembered Blake told me that he came here before he was your teacher." Winry explained.

"He was the one who covered the flood." Winry still explaining.

"So he was the one in the bed." Edward asked.

"yes." Winry replied.

"Why is it so depressing in Resembool now." Troy asked.

"I don't know it was more exciting when Blake was here." Edward and Alfonse replied.

"Can you guys not talk about Blake." Winry asked.

"Sure." Edward agreed.

Winry went back home with Blake's jacket , and the boys went home and took a nap.

With Winry:

'Hey Winry.' Blake's voice went through Winry's head.

"Huh." Winry said when she notice the note in Blake's jacket.

The Note:

Why do you think you could do anything

What is the purpose in life

You will never find your sister

-Brain

_I don't think I could do anything bastard_

_The purpose of life is to meet new people , survive through obstacle , to meet some one you like , like I do with Winry._

_I will find my sister you bastard _

-Blake.

With Winry:

"Were they passing notes in the train." Winry asked herself.

Really sad for Winry

Did Blake and Brain switch notes

Next chap: 2 years later


	10. Chapter 10

2 years later

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

"You're still small Edward." 18 year old Troy said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET!" 16 year old Edward yelled.

"Stop yelling Ed" 15 year old Alfonse asked.

"Alfonse is right Ed." 16 year old Winry agreed.

"Troy started it." Edward complained.

"You have a short tempered brother." Alfonse reminding his brother.

"Whatever Al." Edward replied.

"WINRY!!!!!!!!" Someone yelled

"Huh." Everyone said and then turned around.

Someone jumped and gave Winry a hug.

"Who – NINA!" Winry yelled.

"I miss you , but no time to talk Blake is in trouble!" 14 year old Nina said.

"What!" Edward asked.

"Homuncli came and attack us when we were training Dante and Blake told me to get you guys and fast." Nina explained.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME , STOP CHASING ME !!!!!!!!!" Someone yelled.

"Come on brat , its not going to be fun if you keep running." Some one else said.

"Just get away from me!" Someone yelled then punched the person.

"Now tell me did you brake 3 or 4 knuckles." Someone asked.

"GREED! WE HAVE TO GO BOSS!" Some one sid.

"Dam it but it was getting exciting." Greed replied then left.

"DANTE!!!!!" Someone yelled then went to the body.

"Dam it I wasn't good enough!" The person yelled holding down the blood.

"BROTHER!" Nina yelled then ran to the person in the hood.

"Nina wait up!" The gang yelled out.

"Dam arg it I didn't have enough power." The person said holding onto his arm.

"BROTHER!" Nina yelled.

"WHAT NINA!" The person yelled.

"Are you ok." Nina asked.

"No , we lost our mom's teacher because of Greed." The person explained and then leaped away leaving blood where he was.

"Nina , are you ok." Winry asked.

"Yea." Nina responded.

"I gotta go." Nina said then leaped away.

'Was that guy Blake.' Winry and Edward thought.

"What are we going to do with the body." Alfonse asked.

"Bury it." Troy responded .

Back with the Curtis siblings:

"Brother why didn't you tell them." Nina asked.

"Because I don't even think they will recognize me with this hair cut and I broke a promise with Winry." 17 year old Blake said.

Flashback:

"Hey Winry , we will talk about this later I promise." 15 year old Blake promised.

"Alright Blake." 14 year old Winry said.

End of Flashback:

"Brother just talk to her." Nina suggested.

"Nina I don't even think they will recognize me with this haircut plus I didn't even change over the year." Blake explained . (Note: if your wondering what haircut look at my profile pic.)

"Brother you did change you've been helping other people and you're going to avenge Dante." Nina explained.

" We will return when I feel like it." Blake announced .

'Alright." Nina agreed.

Back with the Gang:

"Do you guys think that was Blake." Winry asked.

"Yea , and he left this note." Edward explained then showed them the note.

Note: Date:6/21

**OK Devil you've been really active ever since you been training with Dante , but that is going to change because I always get what I want , and the thing I want is your friends , your parents , and your little girlfriend ,. Winry.**

**-Brain.**

End of Note:

"Brain been threatening Blake." Edward pointed out.

"But why?" Winry asked.

"If I know Brain he wants everything Blake has , plus his state alchemist job." Troy pointed out.

"So Brain is a snotty rich kid." Alfonse asked.

'Exactly." Troy responded.

"We have lots of problems." Edward said.

CLIFFHANGER!

Next Chapter : The Return


	11. Chapter 11

The Return

Disclaimer:

I don't own Full metal alchemist

"Its been over a month since the incident ." Edward called out.

"Yea so." Winry said.

"Brother can't find a clue on where Brain is." Alfonse spoke up for Edward.

"Shut up Al." Edward asked.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Troy said.

"Hello." Troy asked.

'Whats up Troy." Nina said.

"Winry Nina is here." Troy called out.

"Nina." Winry asked.

"Hi Winry." Nina greeted.

"If your here , then where is Blake." Winry and Edward asked.

"I really don't know." Nina responded.

_Thud._

"Dam it , why can't I get a good grip anymore." Someone complained.

"Whats up monkey boy." Troy called out.

"Whats up." Blake responded.

"Why are you wearing a hood." Edward and Alfonse both asked.

"Cause our mom cut his hair." Nina explained.

"Come on Blake I don't even think its that bad." Winry said.

"Fine." Blake responded and then removed his hood.(Note: My profile pic.)

"Wow your mom knows how to cut hair good." Winry pointed out.

"I know but I can't highlight it anymore." Blake complained.

"Who cares brother." Nina said.

"Blake you're all bruised up." Alfonse pointed out.

"I've been practicing with Nina to much." Blake pointed out.

"Yup I'm learning martial arts." Nina happily explained.

"And Dante made me be her punching bag." Blake responded.

"Wow , Nina is good." Edward and Winry surprisingly said.

"Blake I have a question." Edward asked.

"Sure what is it." Blake responded.

"What happened last month." Edward asked.

Blake had wide eyes and just ran away.

"Edward , Blake doesn't like talking about it." Nina explained.

"What why?" Edward asked.

"Lets just say he isn't the same." Nina responded.

"Nina , who was that guy , um Greed who is he." Winry asked.

"A homuncli." Nina replied.

"O. . . Ok" Winry replied.

"Can we talk later." Nina asked.

"Sure." Everyone agreed.

In the morning:

_Thud . Pow . _Bam

"Whats up with the noise." Sleepy Troy asked.

"How should I know." Sleepy Winry replied.

"NINA! TAKE IT EASY!" Alfonse yelled.

"What can I say Al I'm stronger than you now." Nina laughed out.

Winry lifted the window.

'What are you 2 doing" Winry asked.

"I wanted to see Nina's improvements." Alfonse replied.

"And I got bored." Nina replied.

"I thought Blake would train with you." Winry asked.

"Yea , but I couldn't find him." Nina responded.

"Are you serious." Winry asked.

"The only thing we found near Dante's grave is his jacket." Alfonse told Winry and throwing her Blake's jacket.

"It smells like blood." Winry pointed out.

"What." Nina said then jumped to Winry.

"Uh oh something bad happened to him." Nina called out.

"And it smells like Greed." Nina said.

"Now what." Alfonse asked.

"We have to go to the devil's nest." Nina responded.

Wow the Curtis siblings visit didn't go to well

Whats up with my new attitude.

Next Chap:Rescuing Blake


	12. Chapter 12

Rescuing Blake

Disclaimer:I don't own Fma

************************************-------------**************************************

In the Devil's Nest:

"LET ME GO!" Blake shouted.

"Until I put your soul into this armor." Greed announced .

Greed drew a circle with Blake's blood and Lifted the armor.

"Say good bye to your old body." Greed laughed out.

Blake cut off the chain and kicked Greed in the face.

"Now tell me did you brake your foot." Greed asked.

Blake flipped backwards and held his foot.

"Dam it I hate you." Blake called out.

"You can't beat the ultimate shield" Greed laughed out.

'Shut up." Blake replied.

Blake jumped out of the window while limping.

"We will get him later." Greed evilly said.

With Blake:

Blake was coughing out blood while he was walking and people offered him help.

"No thank you." Blake denied a woman.

Blake continued walking until he heard his friends.

"Blake!" Winry called out.

"Brother!" Nina called out.

"Excuse me are you looking for a young lad who has white hair." A old woman asked.

"Yes ma'am." Edward replied.

"You should follow the blood line." The old woman happily replied.

"Thank you very much." Nina thanked

Back with Blake:

"I can't go anymore " Blake said to himself.

"BLAKE!" Alfonse yelled.

"THERE!" Winry yelled out.

Blake finally collapsed and is still coughing out blood.

"He is badly injured." Edward pointed out.

"What now!" Troy complained.

"JUST RUN THEY ARE AFTER ME!" Blake demanded.

"But-" Winry was cut off by Greed.

Greed knocked out his friends.

"Come on Devil we need you to test this out." Greed pleaded.

Blake got up wiped the blood off his face and put on the charm.

"Come on Marta you don't want to hurt me in this condition." Blake said using the charm on Marta.

"Uh no." Marta stuttered.

"Marta don't get sucked in." Greed pleaded.

"Greed just let him go he is bad in this condition." Marta pleaded.

While they were talking Blake got his friends and ran.

"Dam it why did I get sucked in." Marta cursed.

With Blake:

"Huff huff." Blake panted.

He dropped his friends and fell to the ground.

Winry , Edward, Alfonse , Nina , and Troy finally woke up .

"Huh how did we end up in our hotel room." Winry asked.

"I don't know." Alfonse responded.

"Where is Blake." Nina panicked.

Blake started coughing blood.

"Monkey boy." Troy whispered.

Blake just started coughing up more blood.

"B-Blake."Winry whispered.

"Just -cough- give me -cough- my medication." Blake asked.

Nina gave Blake his medication .

Blake got up wiped the blood off his face and jumped out of the window.

"Blake wait up." The gang whispered

'I won't let nothing happen to my friends or even Winry.' Blake thought.

At the Devil's Nest:

"Wow that kid is pretty good for a dog of the military." A guy said.

"Yea , but every woman he does the charm on they do what he says or the woman agrues with her husband or something." Marta explained.

"Thats one problem we have." Greed added.

The door burned down by alchemy.

"Miss me." Blake asked.

"Why did you come here." Greed asked.

"I need to stop all homuncli and your one of them." Blake explained.

"Fine just do it." Greed agreed.

"You don't like living again do you." Blake asked.

"No , I just wanted to live once not again plus I'm not even human." Greed added.

Blake drew the array and did alchemy to destroy Greed.

"Wait don't you need something to freeze a homuncli." Marta asked.

Blake pulled out the skull from where Greed was.

Greed started coughing up the red stone.

"Kid you -cough- need everything from the homuncli -cough- past." Greed explained before he died.

"Thank you , Greed and I'm sorry." Blake responded .

"Wait what about us." Marta asked.

"Follow me." Blake responded still limping.

"Blake we are sorry about what happened about last time." Dorochet apologized.

"No worries , now come on we need to get you guys safe." Blake replied.

Back at the Hotel:

"Why don't we go and find him." Edward complained.

"Nina doesn't want to." Winry replied.

"But why Nina." Alfonse asked.

"He . . . . He will always run away he doesn't like being near us." Nina lied.

"Hello." Dorochet greeted from the window.

"Hello." Loa greeted also.

"Whats up." Marta greeted.

"W-who are you guys." Winry stuttered.

"We are human chimeras." Dorochet explained.

"But ho-how did -yo-you find us." Alfonse stuttered.

"I showed them here." Blake responded upside down from the roof.

"Wait why?" Edward asked.

"They needed a place and because I _destroyed Greed."_ Blake whispered the last part.

"Fine they could stay." Edward announced.

"Yea , well I'm mixed with a dog so I'm loyal." Dorochet responded.

"I'm mixed with a bull." Loa responded.

"Snake for me." Marta responded.

"I got a question will the girls in this room fall for me charm." Blake asked.

"How should I know." All the girls responded.

Blake jumped down and put on the charm.

"Oh come on you know you 3 could fall for it." Blake said charming the girls.

"Uh we uh." The girls stuttered.

"BLAKE KNOCK IT OFF!" The boys yelled.

"Alright." Blake responded.

The girls started whacking Blake.

*************************************** *********************** ********************

Next Chapter:Parents uh oh.


	13. Chapter 13

Parents uh oh

Disclaimer:I dont own FMA.

************************* *************************** *********************** ******

"Hey everyone we got a postcard." Troy announced.

"From who?" Blake asked.

"uh . . . ." Troy stuttered.

"Your parents." Troy responded.

"WHAT!" Winry , Edward , Alfonse , Nina , and Blake yelled.

"It saids,

Hey kids long time no see , me and the other parents decided to pay you guys a visit , and we want to see what you kids do everyday , well see you guys at 2 p.m

and other parents." Marta read.

"I'm so dead." Blake said.

"Why?" Dorochet asked.

"Look at my condition , plus they don't know what we do." Blake answered.

"How about the chimeras." Nina asked.

"We have to hide them ." Alfonse suggested.

"Or we let them go into their animal state and put them in cages or somethin." Edward offered.

The chimeras changed into their animal state and Alfonse , Edward , and Blake transmuted a cage for them.

"Loa why did they mix you with a bull." Blake asked.

"I don't know." Loa responded.

Nina and Winry looked up at the time and it was 2 minutes from 2 o' clock.

"Uh guys they are coming in 5 seconds." Nina warned them.

Blake jumped out of the window , the others stayed and looked calm.

_Knock , Knock_

"I'll get it." Troy announced.

"Hello kids." The parents happily greeted.

"Hi mom . . . .dad." The room was greeting like a lot.

"My , my you guys went shopping and got pets." Sara Rockbell pointed out.

"Yea , well it got lonely." Edward lied.

"Well why did you guys buy a bull." Sig Curtis asked.

"Oh that , um it was um." Edward couldn't think.

"It was for me for my training." Blake responded from the window.

"Well let me see yo train." Izumi Curtis asked.

"Um ok mom." Blake responded leading the animals to a clear meadow.

At the meadow:

"Can we talk privately ." Winry asked.

"Sure kids." Trisha Elric responded.

With the kids:

"You idiot why did you say that." Winry asked in a angrily way.

"Small fry couldn't think of anything." Blake responded.

"Who are you calling small." Edward asked.

"Shut up." Blake responded.

"But big brother your condition its bad." Nina pointed out.

Blake walked up to Loa and whispered to him.

"_Loa try going easy on me , my leg still hurts from Greed's shield." Blake whispered._

Loa nodded.

"Ok I worked it out." Blake called out.

"Alfonse when I say "go" let Loa out of his cage." Blake asked.

Alfonse nodded .

Back with the parents:

"OK WE ARE READY." Troy yelled out.

"Ok , son lets see what you got." Sig and Izumi asked.

"OK Alfonse GO!" Blake called out.

Alfonse opened the caged and Loa ran towards Blake.

Blake got a grip of the horns and tried flipping Loa over but couldn't in his condition so instead he got on Loa's back still holding on to his horns and flipped him.

"Wow , that was . . . amazing." The parents said.

"Well I got help from my friends." Blake responded.

Edward and Alfonse put Loa back in his cage.

"You guys been working hard." James Rockbell pointed out.

"Yup." Nina responded happily.

"Blake whats with all the bruises." James asked.

"Oh our mom sent us to her teacher and I was helping Nina learn her material arts." Blake responded.

"Hmm . . Alfonse . . Nina lets see what you guys learned." Trisha suggested.

Nina and Alfonse started to spar.

(To lazy to describe so yea.)

It was a draw.

"Good job you 2 that is some excellent improvement." The parents said.

"We couldn't improve our work without our big brothers." Alfonse and Nina chuckled .

"Whatever." Edward and Blake pouted.

"Winry did you improve your machinery work." Sara asked.

"Yea mom look at this." Winry responded taking aparat Troy's arm and rebuilding it in under 2 minutes.

"Wow your fast." James pointed out.

"I know I've been working." Winry responded smiling.

Blake ran away with the animals.

"Huh where is he going." The parents asked.

"We don't know." The kids responded.

With Blake:

"You guys could transform back." Blake demanded.

They did what he told them.

"Why did you run away." Dorochet asked.

"I sense a homunculus coming." Blake responded.

"But why would they come here." Loa asked.

"I don't know." Blake responded.

"Blake we have to protect them." Marta said.

"I know but the homunculi are only after me." Blake sadly responded.

"Master Blake are you sure you want to risk your life." Dorochet asked.

"I always risk my life for me friends." Blake answered before all 5 homuncli is in front of him.

"Well well if it isn't Devil." Lust announced.

"Lets eat him." Gluttony asked.

"No Gluttony." Pride responded.

"King Bradly " Blake asked.

"Why hello Devil." Pride greeted in King Bradly's voice.

"Envy please do something." Lust calmly asked.

Envy transformed into Winry.

"Blake help me please." Envy as Winry pleaded.

Blake was shocked and tried not to help.

"I won't." Blake responded.

'But Blake." Envy whispered in Winry's voice.

Blake signaled the chimeras and the chimeras attacked.

"You stupid chimeras don't have the strength to defeat us." Pride laughed out.

It was a chimera against Homunculus.

"BALKE RUN!" Dorochet yelled.

"NO I'M NOT LEAVING YOU GUYS!" Blake yelled back.

"YOU DID EVERYTHING FOR US SO WE ARE RETURNING IT." Loa yelled.

"Fine!" Blake yelled then jumped away.

Back with the parents:

"Whats up with the smoke over there." James asked.

"Nothing dad." Winry lied.

'Jerk you've done it again.' Winry thought.

Blake fell infront of everyone all cut and bloody.

"BALKE!"Everyone yelled.

Blake smiled and just threw a punch at Edward and Alfonse.

"WHATS YOUR PROBLEM." Edward yelled.

"Wow kid your couldn't tell the different I'm not Blake." Envy responded while turning back to his original form.

"What did you do to my brother!" Nina yelled.

"Oh nothing I just killed the chimeras plus I hunted down Blake and here he is." Envy responded pulling up a bloody Blake.

"Run. " Blake pleaded.

"We are not leaving you." Izumi responded.

"RUN!!!!!!! NOW!" Blake demanded.

The kids grabbed the parents and ran.

"Envy -cough- let -cough- me -cough – go." Blake pleaded.

"Fine brat but you're going to test this out." Envy said before sending Blake to the gate.

At the gate:

"ENVY!" Blake called out.

"What brat!" Envy responded.

"WHERE AM I!" Blake yelled.

"Your at the gate." Envy responded.

"What wh-" Blake was cut off by hands grabbing him.

"WHAAA!" Blake yelled.

On the other side of the gate:

"WHOAAAAA!" Blake's soul yelled landing into the alter Blake who is called Rex

Rex's eyes glowed green and Blake's soul landed in.

"Huh where am I." Blake in Rex's body asked.

"Your in Munich ,Germany silly." A familiar voice responded.

"Huh Winry." Blake asked.

"No its Winifred (Winnie) your girlfriend silly." Winifred happily responded.

"Did you bump your head or something." Winnie asked (Thank you Midnight (Max) for the name)

"Uh yea I think so." Blake nervously asked.

"Come on Rex lets go visit Edmund and Alfons ." Winnie asked pulling Blake.

'Small fries.' Blake thought.

At the Heiderich :

"Alfons whats taking so long." Edmund asked.

"Hold on Eddie ." Alfons replied.

"I can't I wanna launch it." Edmund complained .

_Knock , Knock._

"I'll get it." Hohenheim yelled.

"Hi Mr. Heiderich." Winnie greeted.

"Why hello Winifred my sons are in the back." Honhenheim responded.

Winnie pulled Rex but Rex told Winnie to go he will catch up.

"OK pops where am I." Blake asked.

"Blake how did you get to the other side." Hohenheim asked.

"Envy took me so tell me where I am." Blake angrily asked.

"Your on the other side." Honhenheim responded.

"You mean the other side of the gate."Blake sadly asked.

"Yes." Hohenheim responded.

"How can I get back to our world." Blake pleaded.

"This is pathetic come on kid I thought it would be funny actually the beginning was but now it is pathetic." Envy's soul said and then grabbed Blake's soul.

"Huh oh hello Mr . Heiderich." Rex said holding his head.

"Good evening Rex." Hohenheim responded.

Rex walked over to Winnie and the Heiderich brothers.

In the gate:

"OK brat your going back to your world while I go back to my base." Envy demanded and threw Blake out.

"So thats how it was on the other side." Blake said to himself.

Blake got up and just fell down from the injuries.

The parents and the kids never left and Winry ran to him.

"Blake you ok." Winry asked.

"Yea I am just a little sore." Blake responded still thinking about what happened.

"What happened back there." Edward asked.

"Nothing." Blake lied and just got up struggling but jumped off.

"What are you guys waiting for go after him." James asked.

"Dad this is a time where he wants to be alone." Winry responded.

Everyone went back to the hotel.

With Blake:

Blake walked into the alley where he left the chimeras.

"No no no no." Blake yelled at the blood in the alley.

"THIS WASEN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN!" Blake shouted.

'I shouldn't have left them.' Blake thought walking away.

At the hotel:

"Why is there blood spots on the floor."Trisha asked.

"Huh Blake." Nina asked.

"Oh hey Nina." Blake greeted.

"Blake I thought you went somewhere." Winry asked.

"I did." Blake said from the window.

"Huh I thought what!" Everyone said confused.

The 2 Blake looked at each other,

"Envy?" Blake asked.

"Whos Envy I'm Rex?" Rex asked.

************************************* ************************* *******************

Next chap. : Duplicates ?


	14. Chapter 14

Duplicates

Disclaimer : I don't own Fma but I do own Blake and Rex

*-***-*****************-********************************-*********************-*****

"You look like me." Rex said.

"And you look like me." Blake responded.

"Uh sorry Blake but he tried "saving me"." Hohenheim apologized.

"You mean alter me followed you." Blake pointed out.

"Yes." Hohenheim responded.

"Dad what are you talking about." Alfonse asked.

"This person named Rex is Blake's alter self which means-."Honhenheim was cut off by Edward.

"Which means the opposite self from a different universe ." Edward explained.

"Blake you went to the other side didn't you." Izumi asked.

"Yes mom." Blake responded.

"What did you see." Izumi asked.

In Blake's explanation:

"I saw many things but I was in Munich , Germany , when I landed I was in his body ." Blake explained then pointing to Rex.

"I was on a walk with this girl who looks like Winry ." Blake explained.

"Hey don't call m girlfriend 'This girl"." Rex complained.

"Whatever , she said her name was Winifred , Winnie for short." Blake explained.

'Wait if my alter self is dating Blake's alter self that means.' Winry thought almost blushing.

"She explained stuff to me and I landed at the alter small fries house but their last name was Heindrich so when Honhenheim opened the door I asked him how to get out almost about to punch him." Blake explained .

End of Explanation:

"Rex how did you end up in my world." Blake asked.

Rex started to blush out of embarrassment " Well I tried -" Rex was cut off by Hohenheim.

"He tried acting tough." Hohenheim laughed out.

"You are so not my alter self." Blake complained.

"SO WHAT YOUR NOT STRONG!" Rex yelled.

"I DON'T ACT TOUGH I ONLY TRY TO RISK MY LIFE GOT THAT!" Blake fried back.

"YOU WHAT!" Izumi yelled.

_Gulp_

Blake jumped out of the window and started leaping on roof while Izumi goes after him.

"Showoff." Rex mumbled.

_Knock , Knock._

_Trisha opened the door_

"That was quick." Alfonse said.

"Yes." Izumi responded.

" I found these 3 once I started dragging Blake." Izumi said showing Winifred , Edmund , and Alfons.

"REX!" Winnie shouted.

Rex and Winnie hugged.

"Please never act tough again." Winnie pleaded.

"Yea ." Edmund responded.

"Eddie don't shout."Alfons pleaded.

"Excuse me." Nina asked.

"Oh sor-" Winni was cut off by looking at Winry.

"You look like me." The alter people said.

"You look like me." Winry , Edward , and Alfonse responded.

"Kids we gotta go Pinako might be smoking in the house again." Sara complained.

"OK mom and dad." Blake and Nina responded hugging their mom and dad.

"K mom and dad." Edward and Alfonse answered.

'Bye mom and dad." Winry responded.

The parents went to the bus stop and said good bye to their kids.

"Hohenheim I will see you later in the meeting." Blake asked.

"Alright." Hohenheim responded then left.

The train left.

"OK Rex I'm getting you back to the other side." Blake asked.

"Whatever." Rex responded.

"Don't act tough." Blake answered.

"I am tough." Rex argued.

Blake got annoyed and grabbed Rex by the shirt and hung him on a pole.

"GET ME DOWN!" Rex shouted.

"HEY YOU'RE LUCKY I DIDN'T DO ALCHEMY ON YOU!" Blake yelled back.

"Winry can you tell Blake to put my Rexy down." Winnie asked.

"Alright." Winry happily agreed.

"Blake put him down please." Winry asked.

"Whatever." Blake responde jumping up to the pole and getting Rex down.

"Excuse me are you Mr. Curtis." A woman asked.

"Yes." Blake responded.

"There is a phone call for you." The woman answered then leaving.

Blake went to get the call.

The others followed and started to listen.

"Hello." Blake asked.

"Devil its me ." Roy responded.

"What is it Roy." Blake asked.

"I'm sorry but you're being transferred and now you have to follow orders from Frank Archer , I'm really sorry Devil." Roy sadly announced.

"WHAT BUT WHY!" Blake shouted.

"It wasn't my decision it was King Bradly's" Roy responded.

"BUT THAT GUY IS A CREEP!" Blake yelled nearly ripping the phone.

"Just report back here by tomorrow." Roy responded hanging up the phone.

"That bastard." Blake mumbled and just ran to the hotel.

"BROTHER!" Nina shouted going after him.

"Whos Roy." The alter people asked.

"We will explain later we gotta get them." Edward said.

"Wait didn't your sister die going after you." Winnie asked.

"Yea but-" Rex was cut off.

"WE GOTTA GET THEM AND FAST!" Rex demanded.

With Blake and Nina.:

"Brother!" Nina shouted on the streets.

"Just leave me alone Nina!" Blake shouted.

A truck started to come.

Nina screamed and couldn't move.

"Nina." Blake whispered.

Blake turned around and ran to save Nina.

"NINA!" Everyone shouted.

They saw Blake running but couldn't tell where he was running.

"NINA!" Blake shouted and pushed Nina out of the way .

Blake clapped his hand and punched the truck.

The truck broke down into pieces and Blake saw no one in the driver seat.

'Homunculus' Blake thought.

Blake saw his hand bleeding so he covered it from worrying Winry.

"Whoa so in this world you could act tough." Rex said then clapped his hand to try punching the wall but Blake caught his hand.

"No you idiot it is called alchemy." Blake responded.

"Whatever." Rex answered.

"Nina are you ok" Blake asked.

"Yes brother." Nina responded.

Winry saw the cloth on Blake's hand and sat next to Blake removing the cloth.

"Blake I thought alchemy doesn't hurt anyone." Winry asked seeing Blake's hand.

"I just broke it down and my fist doesn't hurt that much." Blake responded.

Rex just started laughing.

'Rex don't laugh." Alfons said.

"Why should I Alfons macho man got hurt." Rex laughed out.

Blake got angry and started to clench his hands.

"I'm so scared." Rex laughed out.

"ENVY!" Blake shouted.

"What is it brat." Envy responded.

"Show me the gate again." Blake angrily responded.

"Can't" Envy laughed out.

"You mean I'm stuck with this guy." Blake pointed out.

"Pretty much." Envy laughed out.

Blake wiped the blood off his hands and put on the charm.

"What is he doing now." Eddie asked.

"He has this thing where he charms the ladies." Edward responded.

"And girls fall for it." Nina added.

Blake jumped up to Envy and sat down on the ledge of the other building.

"Please Envy you don't want me to be frustrated ." Blake said while charming Envy.

"I uh ." Envy stuttered.

"Wow Winry your boyfriend is so cool." Winnie said.

"Wait what." Winry asked blushing.

"Isn't he your boyfriend since Rex is my boyfriend." Winnie responded.

"He isn't my boyfriend." Winry answered covering the blush.

"Envy please just tell me how." Blake asked.

"I can't I just test it." Envy responded.

"Thanks for the information." Blake answered then splashed water at Envy then left.

"DAM YOU BRAT!" Envy yelled them jumped away.

"That went well." Blake said then saw Winry covering her face.

"Hey Winry whats wrong." Blake asked.

"Nothing." Winry responded.

Blake led them to the hotel where everyone packed up.

At the train station:

"Where are we going" Winnie asked.

"We are going to Central " Edward replied.

"Why?" Rex asked.

"Personal business." Blake responded.

"Whatever" Rex complained.

On the train:

The girls sat together while the boys sat together.

With the girls:

"So Winry why didn't you ask Blake to go out with you." Winnie asked.

"I like him but I don't know if he likes me back." Winry confessed.

"Why don't you ask him." Winnie suggested.

"She doesn't want to." Nina responded.

"No I really want to but I'm afraid to." Winry answered

"You can do it Winry." Winnie supporting Winry.

"Yea I think my big boo will listen." Nina said supporting to.

"Whos big boo." Winnie asked.

"She calls Blake that." Winry responded.

"Wow that sounds funny" Winnie said.

They heard the boys arguing.

"I say a gun can kill anyone!" Rex yelled.

"No alchemy can do anything!" Blake fired back.

"BLAKE STOP SHOUTING!" Troy yelled.

"REX STOP ARGUING WITH HIM." Eddie shouted.

The other started holding the 2 from punching each other.

Blake just froze.

"Blake." Edward whispered.

"See this dude can't handle me." Rex showed off.

Nina ran towards Blake.

"Brother wake up." Nina cried out.

"His pulse is still beating." Alfons pointed out.

"But why did he freeze." Alfonse asked.

At the gate:

"Why am I here again" Blake asked.

"Happy kid I brought you here." Envy responded.

"NO I NEEDED THE ALTER PEOPLE!" Blake yelled.

"Whatever." Envy said then transfered Blake back.

Back to reality:

"Blake wake up." Winry asked almost about to cry.

"Huh what happened." Blake asked waking up.

"You froze." Edward responded.

"Yea , ok." Blake answered and just jumped out of the window.

Everyone looked out of the window seeing Blake running on the mountain.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING MORON!" Rex yelled.

Blake ignored what he said then just went and stopped the train.

"Excuse me passenger but we had stop we are checking the damages." The conductor said.

Everyone went outside just wondering what happened.

"Whoa how did we stop in front of a damage train track." A guy asked.

Everyone saw a light at the bottom of the cliff.

Blake was climbing the cliff.

"Wait what was that." A guy asked

"I think it was an alchemist." The conductor responded.

Blake finally arrived at the top"Kid here." A guy asked.

Blake got up all cut up.

"Thats a strong train." Blake sad.

"Why thank you kid , and thanks for saving this train from falling" The conductor responded.

"Hey aren't you the Devil alchemist." A guy asked.

"Yea." Blake responded feeling dizzy.

Blake passed out.

In the hospital at Central:

"This dude is such a showoff he didn't stop the train he told the conductor to stop." Rex complained.

"Rexy stop complaining." Winnie asked.

"Whatever." Rex said.

"Fullmetal and Metal what happened." Roy asked bursting in.

"He saved the train." Edward responded.

Blake woke up and saw Roy and got up to try punching him.

Troy , Alfonse , and Edward were holding him.

"YOU BASTARD WHY DO I HAVE TO WORK UNDER FRANK ARCHER!" Blake yelled feeling sore.

"It wasn't my choice Devil ." Roy calmly responded.

"Whatever." Blake complained and sat down.

"Mr. Mustang please leave we are not allowed to let him get mad." The nurse informed.

"Thank you nurse."Roy responded then threw a note at Blake.

Blake opened the note and read it.

"I got to go." Blake said then grabbed his clothes and changed and took off to meet Hohenheim.

At HQ:

"Hohenheim take the alter people to their world." Blake complained.

"Fine , but it may take awhile." Hohenheim responded.

"No , if you're not going to take them I am." Blake complained then walked off.

"Blake I'm sorry." Hohenheim responded.

"FURHER!" Blake yelled.

"Why hello Blake." Bradly greeted.

"Where is it." Blake demanded.

"You mean this." Bradly said holding up pocket watch.

"Give it back!" Blake yelled.

"No you're not apart of the military anymore." Bradly announced braking the the watch.

"Bradly I will destroy you no matter what." Blake yelled then ran off.

"Blake what-" Hohenheim was cut off.

"I'm out of the military !" Blake yelled then ran pass him.

"Sir what happened I heard Blake." Riza asked.

"He left the military." Hohenheim responded.

Back with the gang:

"Why is my alter self such a jerk ." Rex asked.

'Everyone just rolled their eyes.

"What?" confused Rex asked.

"Your the jerk Rex" Alfonse said.

"How am I a jerk I'm cooler than him." Rex said.

They saw Blake sitting on the fountain looking up at the sky.

"What up geek." Rex greeted.

"I don't have time bastard." Blake responded.

"You want another round ." Rex asked getting up cracking his knuckles.

"I'm not going to worry Winnie." Blake said then walked off in a depression way.

"Whats up-" Rex was cut off.

"Oh my god ." Nina said.

"What" Everyone asked.

"Bradly fired Blake." Nina responded.

Everyone saw holes in the walls.

"Whats up with that." Edmund asked.

"We don't know." Winry responded.

Blake was walking then just collasped.

"BLAKE!" Everyone yelled except Rex.

Everyone ran to Blake.

"Blake are you all right." Winry asked.

Nina took out a pill and put it in Blake's mouth.

"Whats that for." Rex asked.

"Blake is on this medication , but this time he isn't waking up." Nina responded.

"Blake wake up" Winry said.

"Buddy wake up." Edward and Alfonse asked.

"Dude come on don't joke with us." Troy asked.

"Why is everyone all worrying about this jerk , you guys got the duplicate ." Rex yelled.

"Rexy ever since we got here you been acting like a jerk." Winnie pointed out.

"Yea , Rex." Edmund agreed.

"Why are you acting like a jerk." Alfons asked.

"Because this Rex is better than me." Rex mumbled.

"Are you jealous." Winnie asked.

"Yea , I just wanted to be like him." Rex responded.

"If you want to be like me you gotta do what I do." Blake blurted out getting help by Edward and Alfonse.

"Why should I do that." Rex asked.

"If you want to impress alter Winry you got to act like me." Blake responded telling Edward and Alfonse to let him go.

"How do I do that." Rex asked.

"Lets make a bet , I bet you can't climb that building" Blake explained.

"I bet I can." Rex responded.

"I win I won't help you." Blake said.

"If I win you have to help me."Rex responded.

"What did we get our boys up to." The 2 Winry asked.

NEXT CHAP:

The bet


	15. Author's note

Author's note:

Hi people I hope you like the chapters I put up , I've been working on them since my mom took away my INTERNET =( so there will be more chapters coming up ….. I really don't know when this story is going to end.


	16. Chapter 16

The Bet

Disclaimer:I don't own FMA

****************************************************-**********-*******************

"Its a deal then." Rex said.

"Yup." Blake responded.

'up you go."Blake laughed out.

"Wait where is my rope." Rex asked.

"No rope just your bare hands." Blake responded.

"Then how-" Rex was cut off.

"YOU CAN DO IT!!" Everyone shouted.

"Here I'll show you." Blake offered climbing the building.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" Rex asked.

"Its all about the strength and the speed you put into it." Blake explained.

"ALRIGHT I'LL TRY." Rex yelled back doing what Blake told him.

Rex was doing it but almost fell until Blake caught him.

"Just use your strength then once your up here start running." Blake explained again.

Rex did and was doing it.

"Whoa how did you learn this." Rex asked.

"How do you think I got the nickname Monkey boy." Blake fired back.

Both of them jumped down.

"I guess I do have to show you what to do." Blake pointed out.

"Yea." Rex responded.

"Boys let me show Rex here how to do "the charm" ." Blake asked alter Eddie , and Alfons and Edward and Alfonse.

"OK Rex this is how I get to charm the ladies." Blake expalined.

"Ok show me what you got." Rex asked.

"Heres the hard part , Winry doesn't like it when I charm her but I don't know about Winnie." Blake asked.

"I think she will ." Rex responded.

Blake put on the charm and charmed Winry and Winnie.

"Hey girls do you mind if I charm you." Blake coolly asked.

"I uh I ." Both Winnie and Winry stuttered.

"Do you guys think Rex is ready." Blake coolly asked.

"Yea since he is your alter self." Winry responded.

"Thanks doll face." Blake answered .

"OK Ed wet them when I say." Blake demanded then ran.

Edward splashed water at the 2.

"Huh ….... BLAKE!" Winry and Winnie yelled.

"I SHOULD OF DID IT ON A DIFFERENT PERSON!" Blake yelled running.

The girls brought back a bloody Blake.

"Lesson 1 never ever charm Winnie or Winry." Blake suggested.

"Serves you right." Winry responded.

"Sorry Winry." Blake apologized.

"Monkey boy tell him how to climb trees." Troy offered.

"How about taking a nap in a tree." Edward offered.

"What you take naps in trees too." Rex asked.

"When I get bored." Blake responded.

A bullet went pass Blake's left shoulder.

"What do you want Riza." Blake asked.

"I'm asking why did you quit." Riza asked.

"I didn't quit I was fired by King Bradly." Blake replied.

"Why did he fire you." Riza asked.

"I'm not going to talk about it." Blake replied .

"Please Blake just tell me why , Roy is mad since you left." Riza explained.

"Whatever he got Ed and Al doesn't he." Blake asked.

"Pl-" Riza was cut off.

"I said no I'm not going to explain it to you." Blake responded.

"Well I got to tell you that you're under arrest for hurting Shou Tucker." Riza sadly explained.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"That was 5 years ago Riza." Blake explained.

"I'm sorry but King Bradly announced it." Riza responded .

Blake just did what had to be done but he threw a note to his friends.

The note:

Meet me at the park by 6 pm .

-Blake

The car drove off with Blake in it.

"Why did he want us to go there." Eddie asked.

"We don't know." Everyone replied except Nina.

"Nina what do you have in mind." Edward asked.

"Edward I need your help." Nina explained.

"Uh sure for what." Edward asked.

"I'll place the note on the ground and you do alchemy on it." Nina explained.

"Uh ok." Edward replied.

Edward did alchemy on the note and something popped up.

"Its a map." Winry pointed out.

"Nina how did you figured this out." Alfonse asked.

"Dante taught me , how to figure out alchemy notes or regular notes" Nina responded.

"How did Blake get a hold of alchemy notes." Winry asked.

"Blake used an alchemy note to . . . . wipe his memory so no one could get information from him." Nina explained.

"Why would he wipe his memory." Rex asked.

"He saw something no one should of." Nina responded.

Later at the park:

"Where is that jerk." Winry complained.

"How should we know." Eddie replied.

A guy passed by then just sitting down looking at the paper.

Paper:

Reporting news The Devil Alchemist has been executed by King Bradly.

'Wow that boy was a strong one but now he is dead." The guy announced.

"Excuse me mister who are you talking about." Winnie asked.

"The Devil Alchemist." The guy replied then left.

"Whos the Devil Alchemist." The alter people asked.

Winry and Nina broke down crying.

"Winry ...Nina are you ok." Edward and Alfonse asked.

"No -sniff- my -sniff- brother died." Nina managed to say.

"FullMetal and Metal." Riza asked.

"Yes Lieutenant." Edward and Alfonse asked.

"Are you looking for Blake." Riza asked.

"No , we heard Blake died." Edward replied.

"No, he isn't." Riza explained.

"What." Everyone asked.

"Hey guys." Blake greeted from the shadows.

"Blake what happened "Alfonse asked.

Blake walked out of the shadow with a eye covered

"O My GOD!" Winnie yelled.

"King Bradly demanded me to shot his eye." Riza explained while crying.

Blake walked away with Riza.

"Wait where are you guys going." Rex asked.

"I'm still in jail." Blake replied.

"No , here. " Riza explained while giving Blake bandit clothes.

"I guess I'm a bandit." Blake announced.

Blake put on the mask , the dark clothes , and then ran off.

"Are you guys just going to let him leave." Eddie asked.

"Yes , we have to."Winry replied then led Nina to the train station.

At the train station:

"I guess this is goodbye." Edward said.

"Eddie , Alfons , Winnie , and Rex you guys could live with Nina." Winry explained.

Everyone nodded.

********************************************************-*******************-******

The bet didn't go to well

I lost an eye =(

Next Chapter:The wandering Bandit


	17. Chapter 17

The Wandering Bandit

Disclaimer:I don't own FMA

heads up : this chapter is about Blake

***********************************************-************-**********************

Blake was wandering around every where acting like a thief , popping up on newspaper as Greed.

'Greed I will keep your name alive.' Blake thought roaming Lior.

"I haven't remembered anything since that day." Blake said to himself.

"MOMMY!!" A Little boy screamed.

Blake started running to where the shout came from and saw a little boy near a body.

Blake removed his mask and went to the little boy.

"My -sniff- mommy was killed by -sniff this guy ." The boy stuttered.

Blake looked at the body all chopped up.

"Come here little boy." Blake said.

The boy went to Blake and Blake carried him and walked over to the body and covered it.

"Whats your name little boy." Blake asked putting back his mask.

".Chris .. Christopher ." Chris replied.

"OK Chris my name is Blake but don't tell anyone my name ok." Blake asked.

"Alright." Chris replied.

"Chris we are going to a friend of mine ok." Blake said.

"Alright Blake." Chris responded.

At Rose's house:

_KNOCK_

"Coming." Rose yelled.

Rose opened the door.

"Yes." Rose greeted.

Blake removed his mask.

"Blake what are you doing here" Rose asked.

"I found this little boy in an alley with his mother." Blake explained.

"And why are you telling me this." Rose asked.

"I need you to take care of him." Blake asked.

" Um ok." Rose responded.

"His name is Chris." Blake explained.

"Chris this is Rose she will be taking care of you." Blake explained to Chris.

"But what about you Blake." Chris asked.

"I'm going to investigate." Blake responded removing his eye patch.

"Rose whatever you do never tell my friends that my eye never got hurt." Blake asked.

"Alright Blake." Rose responded waving good bye to Blake.

Back at the alley:

"How can anyone chop someone up like this." Blake asked himself.

'Blake I like you.'Winry's voice went threw Blake's head from 2 years ago.

"Damit I can't work with that in my head!" Blake yelled.

The officer came once they heard Blake yelled.

"Excuse me sir but what happened here." Officer 1 asked.

"I found a little boy here with his mother , but his mother was murdered by a person who could chop up a person like this ,so I was going to investigate." Blake explained.

"Alright sir." Officer 2 replied.

"I'll leave." Blake said then put back his mask and climbed the roof.

---*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**--*

Blake's roaming around is hard for him.

Did Riza really shoot Blake

Next Chapter:Barry the Chopper


	18. Chapter 18

Barry the chopper

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA ad never will

********************************************************************************************************************************-*******************************-****

"Winry hurry up we gotta get them." Edward complained.

"Fine fine ."Winry responded.

"HEY GUYS!" Winnie yelled.

"HI WINNIE." Alfonse yelled back.

"Hey wheres Rex?"Alfons asked.

"Nina was teaching him , Blake's tree thing." Eddie explained.

_Thud._

"Rex you still can't do it." Nina said jumping out of the tree.

'Aw that hurts." Rex complained rubbing his head.

"Rex you can't learn the napping thing." Edward explained.

"I know." Rex responded.

"Come on we're going to be late and Roy isn't going to like it when we are late." Alfonse said.

At Central:

There was a festival going on and Blake was on the roof looking down at it then spotted 9 familiar faces.

'Crap' Blake thought then went to Roy's office.

"Wow , its a festival here and its so loud." Winnie pointed out.

"Come on we can see later once I get information from Roy." The Elric Brothers announced.

At Roy's office:

"Bastard why didn't you tell me they were coming." Blake complained while hoping in from the window.

"Why should I do that patchy." Roy laughed out.

"I going to-" Blake was cut off by the door.

Blake put back his mask and then sat down on to of the book shelf .

"COME IN!" Riza yelled.

The gang came in.

"OK Colonel what do we have to do." Edward asked.

"Cereal killer on the loose been killing only women , a person find a mother's body in Lior." Roy explained.

"We don't know who it is." Roy still explaining.

"So what?" Edward asked.

"I need you to find him and bring him back alive or not." Roy demanded.

Blake transmuted a kunai and threw it right in front of Roy's desk.

'Alright , alive but be careful." Roy suggested.

The gang left but just stayed near the door to see what threw the kunai.

Blake jumped down from the bookshelf still wearing his mask.

"You're such an idiot you know." Blake announced.

"So what." Roy asked.

"Whatever , I'll see you after I get more clues." Blake responded leaving the room.

Outside:

Blake walked out then saw the gang.

Blake just walked by until Rex grabbed him.

"Whats the big idea jerk you don't need to threaten him." Rex yelled.

Blake just stayed silence

"Just talk dude." Rex pleaded.

Blake removed his jacket and then ran to the window until Winry called out.

"Blake." Winry asked.

Blake just stood there with his mask still on listening to Winry.

"Blake is that you." Winry asking while walking to Blake.

"Winry wait what are you doing , Blake went somewhere else he wouldn't come back here." Nina explained.

"No , Nina this is your brother." Winry responded removing the mask.

"Winry please don't do it ." Edward pleaded.

Winry didn't listen and removed the mask.

Blake was revealed.

"Blake" Winry whispered.

"Blake." Everyone whispered also.

"Brother." Nina whispered.

Blake grabbed the mask and got his jacket went back in Roy's office then jumped out the window.

Winry broke down crying .

In the festival:

"How will we find the killer in this crowd." Rex complained.

"Hey lets use the girls as bait." Eddie suggested.

"Um ok." The girls agreed.

2 hours late when the festival ended.:

Blake was on the roof looking down for the killer.

"How will we do it its been 2 hours." Winnie complained.

"HAHAHAH!!!" Someone laughed.

"OK I'm scared now." Winry said.

"I see 3 pretty ladies that I could chop." Some one announced.

'Boys." The girls whispered.

The boys fell asleep because they were arguing .

The man took the girls to a meat place .

'Dam those guys I wasn't fast enough since my heart still hurts once I eard Winry crying.' Blake thought then went to the boys and got Riza's dog to pee on them.

"HUH!" Rex yelled while smelling what was on him.

"GROSS!" Eddie yelled.

"Why is there a note:

Go to the nearest meat department.

Lets go." Edward demanded.

At the meat department :

"I wonder how I'm going to kill these lovely ladies." The man asked.

Nina , Winry , and Winnie were both ties up and their mouths were covered.

Blake was running threw all the meat.

Blake removed his eye patch , mask , and jacket.

'Come on I won't let them die right here and right now.' Blake thought.

Blake heard a chainsaw going to a girl.

Blake ran faster .

Blake made it and then kicked the man but the man turned on the rail to a saw.

"Come on come on." Blake yelled.

The girls were about to cry.

Blake got them down and put them in a place safe while the boys finally arrived.

"Come here little boy!" The man yelled..

Blake had a sweat drop since he really never really killed a person on purpose but he has to.

"Guys." The girls whispered.

The boys went to them.

"Girls what happen." The boys asked.

"The killer got us but Blake saved us but what happened to him." Winnie explained.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Blake yelled.

They ran to him and saw him in a puddle of blood.

"Brother." Nina whispered.

"I killed someone." Blake said.

"Blake." Winry whispered then tried walking to him but couldn't

"Full Metal we came." Officer yelled.

Blake heard them and ran to get his mask then ran to the window all scared.

The officer got everyone out and taking Barry's body.

"Nina , your brother . . . he hasn't killed anyone is his entire life." Edward asked.

"No , he didn't kill anyone in purpose but this time he did." Nina explained.

"Winry you ok." Alfonse asked.

"Yea I am Al." Winry replied.

*************************************-***********-*************-***********-********

Next Chapter : Homuncli


	19. Chapter 19

Homuncli

Disclaimer:I don't own FMA

*************************************-*****************************-***************

"Come on Envy whats so long looking for a look." Lust asked.

"If you come and think of it Blake does look hot." Envy announced.

"So yo like the Devil brat." Gluttony asked.

"No its going to be a good time to test out the charm." Envy replied.

"Gluttony please protect me." Lust asked.

Envy changed into Blake and put on the charm.

"Come on Lust you can't resist ." Envy as Blake said.

"I uh I." Lust stuttered.

"You know you can't hurt me." Envy as Blake asked.

"Envy I don't think Lust like this." Gluttony suggested.

Envy shrugged and turned back.

"Screw you Envy." Lust announced.

"Whatever , hey lets see if Pride will fall for it." Envy asked.

"No , Envy." Lust replied.

"Lust , why don't we go after the devil kid." Gluttony asked.

"Cause Gluttony we are letting Pride do the work and we need to put you on that diet." Lust explained.

"Awww." Gluttony complained.

"Whats up Lust." Envy as Blake asked.

"I uh we uh." Lust stuttered.

Envy turned back laughing like crazy.

"Screw you Envy." Lust complained.

Pride came in.

"What are you idiots doing." Pride asked.

"Envy turned into Blake and charmed Lust." Gluttony explained.

"Envy why?" Pride asked.

"It was funny." Envy replied.

"No it isn't." Lust fired back.

"Yes it is." Envy fired back again.

The argue continued.

"Well this is the end of the chapter because Envy and Lust scared the author." Pride announced.

*************-*************-*************-***********-**********-***********-********

Next Chapter:The Bandit's choice


	20. READ!

Author's note

Sorry people I'm not uploading that much I'm having writer's block so I won't be uploading that much anymore.

=(

Please just keep reading my stories and review them

-Devil Alchemist

A.k.a : Blake


	21. Chapter 21

The Bandit's choice

Disclaimer:I don't own FMA

****************-******************-******************-*******************-*********

"Guys we have to go now." Rex announced.

"But Rexy we can't leave Blake here." Winnie asked.

"Yea , Nina doesn't want to do the same stupid stunts Blake did to save her." Edward agreed.

"Winry any suggestions." Nina asked.

"N-no , I don't think I do." Winy replied.

"Nina how about you." Alfonse asked.

"Roy could take care of him." Nina replied.

"How come I'm being punish on things I didn't do." Someone said from the window then leaped on the edge.

"Blake." Everyone whispered.

"What I thought I would stop by before my friends and my little sister goes." Blake replied.

"Oh we thought you would like to come with us." Winry responded.

"Guys , I'm not putting you guys in danger anymore I rather die instead lose you guys." Blake explained.

"But Blake you help us get this far , you helped us accomplish anything , you helped me and Al get to State alchemist ranks , also you even got your sister back are you going to throw all of that away." Edward explained.

"I don't know Ed I've been traveling the world keeping Greed's name alive but I don't know." Blake replied.

Blake was frustrated and then just put his mask on and jumped off.

'Blake please just come back.'Winry thought.

With Blake:

'What is with my heart , every time I'm near Winry my heart skips a beat.' Blake thought while sitting in a tree.

'Should I go with them or not.' Blake thought.

Blake started walking to the train station unmask.

At the train station:

"Is it here yet." Eddie and Edward complained.

"Wow those 2 have the same personality." Alphonse and Alfons pointed out.

Blake was walking , while people stared at him.

"This is being creepy." Blake said.

The gang saw people staring at someone but just ignore it.

"Troy whats up you have been staring at the crowd." Winry pointed out.

"Well every time Blake charms girls they stare at him like that but -" Troy was cut off by the Tringhams brothers running.

"RUSSELL WAIT UP." Fletcher yelled.

Blake heard the noise and grabbed both of them and dragged them.

"What are you 2 up to." Blake asked.

"We heard you were here." Russell replied.

Blake started dragging them and eventual got bored then threw them.

The 2 landed in front of the gang,

"Why hello guys." Fletcher greeted.

"Whats up bean." Russell greeted.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN!" EDWARD YELLED.

"Dam that was loud." Russell comment .

Blake finally walked up in his regular clothes.

"Finally buddy you arrived." Russell greeted.

"Uh yea." Blake replied.

Blake arrived in his bandits clothes.

Rex walked to them.

"Uh you guys have any idea." The three people asked.

"Um I uuhhh." The gang stuttered.

"Nina do you have an idea." Edward asked.

"Uh my brother has a wrist watch." Nina suggested.

"Uh guys I'm the real Blake." Blake with the ninja gear announced.

Blake punched the other Blake with regular clothes.

"Dam you Brat." Envy complained.

Envy ran off.

"Blake why did you come back." Winry asked angrily .

"To give you guys this." Blake replied handing them a note.

The note:

Uh guys I don't know how to put this but I guess I'm coming back with you guys , I'm quiting on being a bandit.

"Do you mean it brother." Nina asked.

"Yea Nina." Blake replied.

"Welcome back dude." Edward said.

"Whatever small fry." Blake laughed out.

"Winry aren't you going to say something." Alphonse asked.

Winry walked to Blake and gave him a hug.

"I uh um." Blake stuttered feeling his heart skip 2 beats.

"Aww Blake is blushing." Winnie pointed out.

"Wow I never ever saw Blake blush before." Edward laughed out.

Winry stopped hugging Blake and saw him blushing then Blake put back his mask to cover the blush.

Winry smiled and just removed the mask.

"I so hate this." Blake announced covering his face.

"Oh come on jerk it wasn't that bad." Winry laughed out.

"Whatever , I need the Tringhams brothers to go home ." Blake replied.

"Why." Russelll asked.

"You guys read the news paper right." Blake asked.

"Yea , the one about you getting executed." Fletcher replied.

"I need you guys to keep it low , I'm being wanted by the King." Bake explained.

The Tringhams brothers walked back to the train waving bye to them.

"So Blake where are we going next." Edward asked.

"We got to go back to Lior." Blake replied.

"But I heard Lior was at war." Alphonse pointed out.

"Crap , we got to get there fast!" Blake announced.

The gang got on the train while Blake was on top of the train.

In the train:

"Why is Blake sitting on top of the train." Rex asked.

"Because idiot I like the outdoors." Blake replied hanging upside down.

"Whatever." Rex mumbled.

"Ed go ask to stop ." Nina asked.

Edward nodded and went to the conductor while Blake jumped off.

"Edward came back to signal the gang to get off.

On the walk:

"Dam it ." Rex complained.

"You don't walk that much do you." Edward asked.

"No." Rex replied.

"GET DOWN!" Blake yelled.

Everyone got down while Edward , Alphonse , and Blake did alchemy on missile .

"Dam those solider idiots." Blake mumbled.

The gang finally arrived at Lior seeing many dead people.

Blake just ran off to Rose's house.

'Please just don't let Chris die.' Blake thought.

The gang followed being protected by Edward and Alphonse.

At Rose's house.

"ROSE! . . . CHRIS!" Blake yelled while bursting in.

Blake heard crying behind the counter and Blake walked to it to see kids and Chris no Rose.

"Chris where is Rose." Blake asked.

"They -sniff- took her -sniff-." Chris managed to say.

'Dam it , how will I get these kids out.' Blake thought.

"Mister -sniff- how are -sniff- going to get out." A little girl asked.

Blake got all of them , then ran out.

"Blake whats going on!" Winry asked.

"I don't know but I know Frank Archer is up to this." Blake replied seeing marks on the ground.

Blake gave the kids to the gang and followed the mark.

"Blake wai-" Rex was cut off.

"No time Rex we have to go." Edward demanded.

With Blake:

'Whats up with this.' Blake thought following it to the center.

Blake arrived at the center to see a man.

"WHAT ARE YOU UP TO!" Blake yelled.

"You don't belong with god." The man replied.

"What" Blake asked.

"I am Scar , I kill people who betray the laws of god like you." Scar replied.

"You're an Ishbalan ." Blake said clapping his hand.

"Yes , and I destroy alchemist" Scar replied.

Blake punched Scar in the stomach then Scar grabbed his hand to complete the philosopher stone.

"LET GO OF ME!" Blake yelled.

Scar released his hands and now Blake was holding the philosopher stone in his hand.

"You used the military's souls to make the philosopher stone." Blake pointed out.

"Yes because they are not god's children." Scar replied then disappeared.

"Great what am I going to do with this." Blake asked himself until Lust came out,

Lust grabbed the philosopher stone until Blake's alchemy broke.

"What happened the stone brat." Lust asked.

"Did I mention that I only do dark alchemy that doesn't complete." Blake laughed out when Lior came back.

"Dam you brat." Lust cursed then disappeared to follow Gluttony.

'Did Scar really create a philosopher stone.'Blake thought.

"The guys." Blake remembered then ran.

'Where did the military take Rose.' Blake thought while running .

With the gang:

"That was weird , the town just reappeared again." Eddie said.

"I know." Edward agreed.

"Wheres Blake" Winnie asked.

"If I know my brother he will make a grand entrance." Nina pointed out.

Blake was walking around until he found the body in the alley.

"I hope Chris never found his way back here." Blake asked himself.

"What are we going to do with these kids." Alphonse and Alfons asked.

"How should we know." Edward replied.

"What ever happened to the military." Rex asked.

Blake still felt the pain in his heart about what happened with Barry.

"He killed Christopher's mom but I had nothing else to do." Blake said to himself once he saw his jacket over the women.

"Should I just work alone and not risk my friend's life or should I just stay with them." Blake asked.

"Do whats right kid." Someone's voice replied.

"Who are you?" Blake asked.

"I'm Lyra and I'm an alchemist like you and I see your work when you were an alchemist." Lyra explained.

"So what." Blake said.

"Just do what your heart tells you." Lyra replied .

"Whatever , look I got to go." Blake responded leaving the alley with blood hands.

"Miss I'm scared." A little girl told Winry.

"Don't worry." Winry replied hoping Blake would come out.

Blake walked out of the city with his mask on.

"Blake what are you doing." Nina asked.

"I can't put you guys in danger anymore." Blake replied.

"But Mister Blake who is going to ttake care of us." Chris asked.

"I..............I don't know Chris." Blake replied then ran off.

"I guess we have to go back to Riesmbool." Edward announced

With Blake:

"Was that a wise decision." Blake asked himself.

"Are you sure brat you haven't left Winry's side." Envy announced .

"Yea Devil brat." Gluttony agreed.

"What are you doing here." Blake asked.

"We listened to your conversation and we heard you are keeping Greed's name alive so that makes your ¼ homunculus." Lust explained.

"I got a question , where do you guys pop out from?" Blake asked.

"It was Lust's idea to pop out." Envy replied.

"So what kid are you going to join." Lust asked.

"Whatever." Blake replied.

The 4 walked to the homunculus base.

"Here is one rule Gluttony better not eat me." Blake explained.

"Awww." Gluttony complained.

At the Homunculus base:

"This place looks dull." Blake comment leaping to the top.

"We got Greed's stuff so here." Envy announced throwing Blake the stuff.

Blake put on the stuff.

"I look retarded ." Blake said looking at himself.

"I say you look nice." Lust lied.

"You're lieing." Blake replied.

"I know." Lust laughed out.

Envy turned into Blake.

"OK now I know I look retarded." Blake said again looking at Envy in his form.

Pride entered the base and saw Blake.

"What is he doing here." Pride asked.

"He is strong so we need him in our group plus he could do alchemy to make the philosopher stone."Lust explained.

"Excellent." Pride replied.

"Whats up King." Blake sarcastically said.

"Whatever , Blake / Greed" Pride replied.

'I hope I made a good decision.' Blake thought.

"Oh yea one more thing Blake , if your going to be Greed you have to be the ultimate shield." Envy explained.

"No prob." Blake replied doing alchemy on his body to make a shield like Greed's.

************************************-***************************-******************-

I hope I made a good decision.

Next Chapter : Surprise


	22. Chapter 22

Surprise

Disclaimer : I don't own Fma

*******-*******-********-******-*********-********-*********-*********-********-******

4 months pass since Blake left , Blake joined the homunculus , now whats going on.

At Reismbool:

"Hahahahaha!!' Nina laughed while playing with Den.

Edward and Alphonse were showing Eddie and Alfons how to spar.

Winry was showing Winnie how to do auto mail.

Troy was Winnie practice person.

Rex was napping in a tree.

"Kids LUNCH TIME!" Trisha yelled happily.

The kids ran to the house to eat.

"This is delicious mom." Edward comment stuffing his mouth like crazy.

"Slow down Ed." Winry happily suggested.

"very funny." Edward replied.

"Hey Edward whats this." Winnie ask holding a picture with 4 kids and den.

"Thats when we first met _Blake_ when we were kids and when me and my brother were training with him." Edward explained.

"Oh ." Winnie responded.

"OK um lets see here." Nina said trying to not see Winry disappointed.

"Oh yea I took a picture of Edward falling off a tree." Nina announced.

"Hey told you not to show them that." Edward complained trying to snatch the photo.

"Slow small fry!" Nina laughed out running around the table.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!" Edward yelled.

The 2 are running like crazy while the others watch.

"METAL CALM YOUR BROTHER DOWN!" Roy yelled while bursting in the door.

Alphonse saluted Roy then grabbed Edward.

"What is it Colonel ." Edward asked.

"Central in danger." Roy replied.

Everyone ran to the train station.

At central:

"WHERE IS IT!" Lust demanded.

"Where is what" The librarian asked.

"Where is that book." Lust demanded.

"LUST CALM DOWN!" Pride yelled.

"Whatever." Lust replied.

"Can you give me a book about the philosopher stone." Pride greeted in King Bradly's voice.

"Alright King." The librarian responded getting the book.

"Here you go sir." The librarian said handing the book.

The 3 exit seeing Envy and Greed fighting them.

"Its about time these guys been shooting at me." Greed said punching a guy.

"Yea I'm getting tired punching these guys." Envy agreed.

"They think we are attacking the "KING" ." Lust said.

"Lust can I eat them." Gluttony ask.

"Only 2" Lust approved.

"This is going to look ugly."Greed said.

"HOMUNCULI!" Someone yelled.

Everyone turned around to see the gang and Roy Mustang.

"Well well if it isn't the Fullmetal pipsqueak with his brother and friends." Envy laughed out.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE." Edward yelled.

"Just getting a book brat." Greed yelled.

"GREED I THOUGHT BLAKE KILLED YOU!" Alphonse yelled.

"Tell me how can that cool guy kill the ultimate shield." Greed asked.

"I don't-" Edward was cut off.

Greed removed his glasses and then flattened his hair showing red highlights.

"When the cool guy is right here." Greed laughed out.

"Blake!" Winry shouted.

"Brother." Nina whispered.

"Names Greed now. " Greed explained to them.

Edward ran to Blake and punched him.

"Did that hurt pipsqueak." Greed asked.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT HURTS I JUST WANT MY OLD FRIEND BACK!" Edward half replied half yelled.

Blake transformed to his full form.

"See Ed after I joined the homunculi I've learned how to impersonate anyone like Greed , so I'm like a second Greed." Blake explained while punching Edward.

"Blake you don't have to listen to them." Winry whispered.

Blake stopped beating up Edward.

"Winry.. . " Greed whispered.

Winry walked up to Blake and hugged him.

Greed tried to hold back but couldn't.

"Please Blake just come back to us and me." Winry whispered.

Greed turned back to normal while signaling Envy to pull him away.

Envy did it and Winry just fell to her knees crying.

"Winry . . I'm sorry" Greed whispered.

"Blake please just come back." Winry sobbed.

"Come on Winry they have him now." Edward stated helping Winry up.

"Brother please just come back." Nina whispered.

"OK you can stop dragging me." Greed complained.

"Nah its kinda fun." Envy replied.

"SCREW YOU!" Greed yelled.

"Yea yea whatever kid." Envy responded.

Greed got up and just sat down on the edge.

"Whats wrong with him." Gluttony asked.

"I don't know he is moody I guess." Envy replied.

'I don't know what to do Greed.' Greed thought.

'Blake you need to make the right choice kid.' The real Greed replied.

'Greed I just can't do it.' Blake/Greed replied.

'Do what your heart tells you kid.' Greed replied.

'Thanks Greed you're like a second father to me.' Blake replied leaving his thoughts.

Greed got up turning to his true form .

"Now your up." Envy laughed out.

". . . ." Greed was silent.

"Kid you can talk to us."Lust said.

Greed walked up to Lust and Envy and pound their heads together then ran.

"BRAT!"Lust and Envy yelled.

"Ha I guess my friend got you." Greed's soul laughed out.

"Screw you." Envy yelled.

Greed's soul disappeared.

'Good job kid.'Greed's voice said to Blake

Blake smiled then kept running .

With the gang:

"Winry cheer up." Nina asked.

"Yea but he turned us down and just went with the homunculus." Winry replied.

"Winry it wasn't his choice." Edward explained.

"You guys miss him don't you." Greed's soul asked.

"Greed how did you come back." Alphonse asked.

"I don't know." Greed replied.

"Well what do you want." Eddie asked.

"To wait for someone." Greed replied.

"Huh." Troy said.

"Whats up." Blake asked upside down on a tree.

"BLAKE!" Everyone yelled.

"Whoa I didn't know I would be this miss." Blake laughed out getting off the tree.

"Yea dude we thought you actually went with them." Rex explained.

"Yea well Greed made up me mind." Blake replied.

"Well I'm glad you're back." Winry responded while giving Blake a hug.

"Whats up with you giving me hugs." Blake asked.

"I don't know maybe its just because its your hug for scaring me or maybe making me happy." Winry giggled.

"OK." Blake said.

"You made the right choice kid." Greed announced

"Thanks Greed." Blake replied

*********************************-****************************-********************

Next Chap.:Revenge


	23. Chapter 23

The Time to attack Blake (Revenge )

Disclaimer : I don't own Full metal alchemist

* * *

"Can you guys wake up already." Eddie complained.

Blake whacked Eddie on the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Eddie yelled.

"I thought you were a alarm clock." Blake replied.

"Wow Blake your in a mad mood." Edward pointed out.

"Shut up ." Blake said then walked off.

"Where are you going." Rex asked.

"None of your business." Blake yelled.

Blake was walking off going into Central to Shou Tucker's place.

"Whats with him today." Alfons asked.

At Tucker's place:

Knock knock.

Tucker opened the door to reveal Blake.

"Tucker where is Alexander." Blake asked.

"He is right here." Tucker replied.

"I'm taking him for Nina." Blake said.

Blake started walking with Alexander.

"Its not about Nina your worried about something." Tucker informed.

"What if I am." Blake asked.

"You're afraid on telling your friends." Tucker added.

Blake started walking off and threw a note to Tucker.

Note:

The homunculus are after me.

-Blake.

Blake went up a mountain and sat there with Alexander.

"Alexander do you think that everything that you do falls apart in a day." Blake asked.

Alexander just nodded.

Blake got up and walked back to the hotel.

Once he got back he couldn't find anyone.

"What the where are they." Blake asked himself.

Blake heard crying from the back.

Blake opened the closet to find Winnie.

"Winnie what happened." Blake asked.

"H-hom-homuculus took t-the g-gang." Winnie stuttered.

Blake was shocked and punched the wall.

"Alexander sniff this." Blake said through his teeth giving Troy's automail.

"Come on Winnie." Blake said holding out his hand.

When Alexander got the scent they followed him.

When they got there.

"The devil's nest ?" Blake said.

They entered and somehow Blake turned into Greed.

"Edward and Alphonse nice work." Envy said.

"Ed and Al snap out of it." Blake whispered.

"Now Greed you have to fight me to get your friends back." Envy announced.

"And if I lose." Greed asked.

"You are going to make the philosopher stone." Envy added.

Greed started cracking his hands.

"Is that a deal." Envy asked.

"I'll do it." Greed replied.

The fight began .

"DAM YOU!" Greed yelled.

"I KNOW YOUR WEAK SPOT!" Envy yelled moving Blake to the spot where Greed died.

Greed/Blake froze up.

"Now are you going to make the philosopher stone for us." Envy asked.

Blake did alchemy on his body.

"BLAKE DON'T DO IT !" Edward yelled.

"I'm better than you without alchemy." Blake announced.

Blake punched Envy in the face.

" I'm suffering more then any homunculus." Blake added still punching Envy.

"You stupid brat!" Envy yelled.

"You know what Envy ever since I started finding clues about homuculus you guys been after me." Blake said kicking Envy up in the air.

"How are you more stronger than me without alchemy." Envy asked.

Envy had an idea and turned into Roy Mustang.

"This makes it even funnier." Blake said.

"Don't punch your boss." Envy as Roy said.

"Colonel Roy doesn't act like that and I mostly follow my own rules." Blake informed kicking Envy (Soccer style) to the wall.

Envy changed into Nina.

Blake stopped his fist.

"Hm so your weak spot is Greed , Winry , Nina , and your friends." Envy said.

Blake just fell to the ground with a knife in his back.

"I'm sure I didn't do it." Envy said running off.

Brain came out of the shadow with Winnie in his arm.

"So Blake you die right here right now." Brain said.

"I will never die unless you die with me." Blake whispered trying to get up.

"You did forbidden alchemy and you got you alter selves in the alchemy world good job I never thought charming Blake would do something bad bravo." Brain laughed.

"I didn't perform forbidden alchemy they showed up by themselves." Blake informed standing up.

"If Blake isn't dating Winry then alter Blake is dating alter Winnie so that means." Brain said ripping Winnie's shirt.

Rex was getting mad.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Rex yelled.

Blake punched Brain in the face.

"You're still a jack ass." Blake said.

Brain punched Blake back.

"I know you are but what am I." Brain fired back.

"Such a weak fire." Blake said.

Brain dropped Winnie and went over to Nina.

"Lets just get over the chit chat shorty you will die right in front of your brother." Brain said taking a out the knife.

"DON'T HURT HER!" Blake yelled dropping to his knee.

"I wasted my whole life just trying to get her back , just don't kill her." Blake whispered.

"How sweet." Brain sarcastically said putting the point near Nina's neck.

Blake got up and punched Brain.

"NO ONE HURTS MY LITTLE SISTER!" Blake yelled.

"ALL I HEAR FROM YOUR MOUTH IS ABOUT WINRY , YOUR STRENGTH , AND YOUR LITTLE SISTER !" Brain said kicking Blake's foot.

"BLAME ME FOR LIKING WINRY , LOVING NINA , AND HAVING STRENGTH AND YOU HAVE IT EASY I HAVE TO WORK FOR MY FAMILY!" Blake shouted.

"HOW IS MY LIFE EASY!" Brain asked,

"Its easy cause you look out for yourself and I have to look out for my mom , my dad , and Nina." Blake whispered.

Brain got up.

"I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS LUST ATTACK HIM NOW!" Brain shouted.

Lust stabbed Blake in the head.

Blake collapsed.

"Thats what I call revenge." Envy laughed leaving.

Brain left.

"BLAKE!" Winry yelled.

"THIS ISN'T SUPOSE TO HAPPEN!" Edward yelled trying to cut free.

* * *

Thats the end for this series.

What happened to Blake

Did he go to the gate or did he just stay in the gate.

What will Winry do?

How will Nina survive without her brother?

So many question.

Next Series:

Everything happens for a reason right?

A/n: Sorry for the long update having a writers block.

Please review and I know it looks rush sorry.


End file.
